Up Close And Personal
by A born light
Summary: Danger was around the corner...so close...closer than they thought...watching patiently and waiting till the time is right to get UP close and personal. A sequel to One Good Turn Deserves Another. It is Tim-centered
1. Chapter 1

**dear readers i missed you so much. at the request of some of you i wrote a sequel to One good turn deserves another. hope you like it.**

 **Just a small reminder that English is my second language, so excuse me for any mistakes**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own NCIS or its characters**

 **Chapter One:-**

 **Prologue:- **

He kept running...

As fast as he could. Bullets were flying around him. He was expecting a bullet to hit him in the back any minute but he just kept running

"don't look back" he said to himself

Running was so hard with his exhausted body, his injuries and tree branches hitting his face and scratching his neck and his arms but he kept running.

It was dark , which was a double sided weapon. In the darkness hiding would be easier for him but at the same time he couldn't really see where he was going.

They are still firing at him...

So that's it! this is how he dies! what about his friends and his family? what about the injured man who is waiting for his help in the woods? what about...her

He felt excruciating pain exploding in his right side. He's been shot. The pain was so bad and the shock made him stumble but he just kept running. He won't give up. He's not ready to die yet.

He wasn't sure how long is he going to hold on with that amount of blood seeping from his wound but he had no choice but to run.

Dizzy...

Cold...

Suddenly he felt the ground disappears under his feet and he fell down a steep cliff.

He tumbled for what felt like forever, hitting trees and branches along the way. He felt helpless and out of control.

Halfway down the cliff, the trees gave way and he was left falling through the air. Before he knew it he was hurtling over grass and rocks till he finally reached the bottom. His head hit a sharp rock and everything went black.

 **Hope you like the prologue please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear friends thank you for your kind reviews. Dear earthdragon thank you so much for the correction.**

 **Chapter two:-**

 **~~He won't give up. he's not ready to die yet~~**

 **72 hours earlier:-**

The alarm went off. McGee just reached out, turned it off and huffed. He was already up. He couldn't sleep, he spent all night thinking. It's not that he's sleepy now, but for the first time in years he felt that he doesn't want to get up. He doesn't want to go to work.

He wanted to stay in bed and just be left alone, but after really thinking about it he had a second thought and decided to go because staying at home will make him think, and he doesn't want to think he did that all night already.

He sighed and just got out of the bed, took his hot shower and dressed to go to work.

Tim walked heavily into the bullpen

"Good morning guys." He said with a smile

"Good morning, Probie" he exchanged glances with Ziva and added

"How are you doing? How was your weekend?"

"I'm fine Tony thank you. Same old same old" Tim said

"How's Jessica?" Ziva narrowed her eyes and asked

"She's okay" Tim replied briefly

"Any progress? Did she start to remember anything?" she asked again already expecting the answer

"No" he replied briefly one more time

"Just spit it McGee. You have been discrete for a while. Do you want us to beg you? "

"No Tony I will tell you everything about my PERSONAL LIFE voluntarily.

She still doesn't remember me or anything that happened and we don't meet that much. She's always busy whenever I suggest we meet. Happy now Tony?!"

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to bother you, I just wanted to know how you are doing" Tony really felt sorry for his best friend and little brother.

"I'm sorry Tony" Tim huffed

"I didn't mean to be aggressive. It's just that I don't really feel good. It has been three months already and nothing changes. I'm trying my best and she's shutting me out."

Ziva stood up and walked towards his desk and patted his shoulder

"I'm so sorry McGee I just wish there's something we could do"

"Thank you Ziva" he smiled.

"What about all the previous days and weekends we asked you to join us for a drink and you turned us down. We all thought you were with Jessica" Tony said

"NO, Tony. I'm taking martial arts lessons" Tim said in a low voice and blushed a little

"You are taking what?! Why?" Tony's asked in surprise

"Just trying to pass the time doing something new and useful" he shrugged

"Good for you McGee. I'm sure you'll need those lessons one day" Ziva smiled at him

"I think I will have to call you Super Probie then" Tony joke was so funny and Tim couldn't help smiling.

 **NCIS**

At the Fornell's residence, loud arguing voices were heard across the street

"You cancelled the vacation, Tobias!" Diane started yelling

"Yes, Diane and I'm really sorry"

"But Tobias I have already packed the bags. I told my mom that Emily will stay with them till we get back. I told all my friends that we are flying to Hawaii"

"I'm sorry Diane I already told you that an important convict in a big case is being prosecuted and he is in our custody now"

"We have cancelled our plans many times Tobias. You know I deserve this vacation. You can ask another FBI team to take the job"

"Unfortunately I can't, Diane. We were assigned by the minister himself"

She snatched her purse and headed for the door

"I'm going to have this vacation with or without you Tobias"

He grabbed her arm and asked her

"Where are you going?'

"I need to be alone now, please"

And she left and never came back….

 **NCIS**

Gibbs was finally at home after a long day at work. He took a hot shower and it was dinner time. Just as he prepared his Sandwich and was about to start eating he heard knocking at the door.

He checked his watch it was 9:00 pm and he wasn't expecting anyone. So he reached out for his gun but before he touched the gun he heard his old friend's voice.

"It's me Tobias, Jethro"

Gibbs opened the door and welcomed his friend with a questioning look in his eyes

"Come on in, Tobias." And once the other man settled on a chair, Gibbs asked him

"What is it? Hope nothing is wrong"

"It's Diane"

"Oh boy. Okay now I understand. Did she kick your butt out of the house?" Gibbs smirked

"No, it's not like that. We had a fight and she was very mad at me. That was before I go to work Jethro, at 7:00 am now it's 9:00 pm and she's nowhere to be found. I expected to find her at home when I got back but she wasn't"

"I'm sure you tried her cell phone many times, but did you try to call her parents? May be she felt she needed to calm down"

"I did Jethro believe me, and I tried to call her friends too and all the hospitals" he hesitated for a second and then added

"To tell you the truth I expected to find her here. Do you think she's having an affair?"

"Are you asking me Tobias? She's YOUR WIFE not mine anymore" Gibbs snorted

Fornell's face blushed and he said

"Yeah you are right. What was I thinking" and he stood up to leave

"Listen, my friend" Gibbs grabbed his shoulder "I didn't mean to be a bastard Okay. May be she just checked into a hotel or something. It's Diane you know, she's just acting like herself.

Don't worry everything is gonna be fine. I was about to have dinner. Do wanna grab a bite?"

"Thank you Jethro but no. Emily is home alone and I have to get back"

"Don't forget to call me the minute you have news" Gibbs said

"I will."

 **NCIS**

In an unknown place a young man was checking some photos in his hands with a big smile on his face and said

"Soon my friend..." he scrunched the photo in his hand angrily and threw it in the waste basket

"very soon"

 **Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Friends DS2010, athea781,ellat257,nikkiesplace,velcrogg,earthdragon and anonymous guest thank you so much for you nice comments.**

 **Chapter Three:-**

The next morning Gibbs picked up his cell phone to check on his friend since he didn't hear from him since yesterday.

"Good morning Tobias. How's everything going with you? Any news?"

"No Jethro. Nothing. I'm starting to worry something wrong may have happened to her .I've issued a BOLO with her photo and the car license number"

"You did the right thing. She will contact you soon when she calms down" Gibbs reassured him

"I hope so Jethro I really hope so"

NCIS

Tim was counting the minutes. His talented fingers were flying on the keyboard to finish his work. Tonight he has a date with Jessica and he was extremely happy.

"What is it probie? You look hopeful today. Did we miss anything?" Tony said with a wide grin on his face.

"Nothing much Tony except that Jessica contacted me yesterday and asked me to meet with her"

Tim said with a shining smile on his face.

"Good news McGee. I hope everything goes well" Ziva said

 **NCIS**

Tim accompanied Jessica to a fancy restaurant and felt he's over the moon

"How are you doing Jessica?" he embraced her with his eyes

"I'm fine thank you, Timothy" she said formally

"I missed you"

She turned her face away from him and said "Thank you. So how's work?"

She was obviously changing the subject

"I have a bad feeling that you are avoiding me. What is it?"

"I'm sorry" she huffed "I think I'm tired today"

He touched her hand sympathetically, but she withdrew it quickly

He blushed and apologized "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable"

"It's okay. It's me who is a little nervous today"

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked kindly and when she didn't answer and looked away he added

"It's been three months since the accident Jess and two months since you got back from the UK. And you are totally avoiding me. What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"Look Timothy. You are a good man. No, a wonderful man. For God's sake you saved my life. I really appreciate that"

"But…"

"But, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of trying to remember. It has been three months now Timothy and nothing has changed. I thought it would be easier. I thought memory will come back faster just like the movies, and that it will take a few days before I remember everything.

It hurts Timothy, it really does. It's like millions of jig saw pieces in my head and I'm trying hard to put them together"

She stopped for a min to catch her breath

"Like I said, you are a good man Timothy but this has to end"

"What?! What do you mean? You asked to meet me here today to tell me that?

IS there somebody else?" he felt so much pain

"Yes" she whispered

"Who is he? When did you meet him? Someone I know?" the answer shocked him

"Not exactly" she whispered one more time

"What do you mean?" he said

"It's…my psychiatrist…. Fred"

"Fred?! Fred your ex-fiancé?"

"Yes" her voice was barely audible

"After what he did to you, Jessica?!"

"He said that he is sorry and that he needs a second chance and I believed him" she said defending Fred "He is helping me Tim. He helps me find inner peace. He's really doing a great job."

"He is your shrink Jessica. It's quite likely that you get attached to him. It happens all the time. That doesn't mean you love him, Jess" he said calmly

"He advised me to stay away from everything that stresses me, and I do get stressed every time I see you Tim because I have a distressing feeling that something is wrong. Do you understand me Tim? That's just overwhelming. To me you are just a stranger" she was pleading for his forgiveness and understanding

"I understand Jessica. Good luck. I wish you all the best" The bitterness in his voice was very obvious

 **NCIS**

Gibbs was at his desk deeply thinking what could have happened to Diane.

Could it be an affair like what Tobias thinks? No, she wouldn't do that to her family

They couldn't find her or her car anywhere. The problem is that Fornell is very busy these days with his team arranging for the job they were assigned to do and that was driving him crazy.

While lost in his thoughts his phone rang. He checked the Caller ID and it was Fornell he pressed answer immediately

"Gibbs"

"Jethro, it's me. I know you think I'm calling to tell you about Diane, but the truth is I have a big problem."

Gibbs didn't say a word, paying his full attention to his friend

"Jerry Brown disappeared, Jethro. You know Jerry. He's Jessica's partner"

"Yes, of course I know him. He's one of your team members and he worked with us in many cases" Gibbs paused for a minute and then added

"I don't believe in coincidences, Tobias. I'm sure this is related to Diane's disappearance and probably related to your current mission too "

Huffing in desperation, Fornell answered

"I know that. This is not the only problem Jethro and that's why I'm calling you. We have found a partial print in Jerry's car and our analyst said that the finger print 75% belongs to Corporal Thomas J. Addison. It's your territory my friend. It's gonna be a joint investigation as usual but my friend you are gonna do most of the job cause we are already deeply involved in our case. We'll see how we can manage okay. I'll send Jessica to give you a hand"

"Okay."

"And Jethro. I left Emily with the neighbors. It's a personal favor but I trust no one but you and your team. I want two of your men to escort Emily to her grand parents' house, and I'll owe you one"

"Done. Just hang in there my friend everything is goanna be fine" Gibbs said and ended the call.

Gibbs gathered his team members and explained everything to them.

"Right now, McGee, I want you to show us Corporal Addison's file on the plasma screen."

"Done, boss" his fingers flew over the keyboard and within a few seconds Corporal Addison's handsome face was on the screen.

"Corporal Thomas J. Addison, 31 years old, works in one of the Navy bases in DC. He's an ex-Navy seal, boss"

"Okay. McGee I want to check Corporal Addison's cell phone records and his bank accounts to see if anything is suspicious. Tony and Ziva I want you to pay a visit to his Station and bring him here for investigation. Remember he isn't a suspect. He could be just a friend of Jerry's. Director Vance is off today so I'll be at his office"

"On it boss" they started moving

"And McGee"

"Yes boss"

"Jessica will be here soon"

 **NCIS**

An hour later, McGee was lost in his own world doing what he was assigned to do, when Jessica walked into the bullpen.

"Hello Tim"

Seeing her was heartwarming to him even after what was said in their last meeting but he decided that it's better for both of them to be formal

"Jessica, Hi how are you?"

"I'm fine. Where's everybody?"

"Tony and Ziva are in a mission and Gibbs is in director Vance's office"

There was an awkward moment of silence, before McGee says

"Any word on Mrs. Fornell?"

"Nothing yet. Fornell is going crazy especially with the burden of our current mission on his shoulders"

Tony and Ziva walked in as soon as Jessica finished her sentence.

"HIIIIIIII, Jessica. How are you doing? It's so good to see you" Tony and Ziva greeted her warmly

Jessica greeted them with a heartwarming smile, but when Abby walked into Jessica's smile disappeared

"Guys guys guys, where's Gibbs? Ah Hello Jessica. How are you?" Abby shook her hand

"Hello Abby. I'm good" Jessica replied briefly.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked her friends

"I'm here Abs. What is it?" Gibbs said from behind her

"I'm bored Gibbs. Do you have something for me?" she said

"I have something for you indeed, but let me ask Tony first. Do you have something for me Tony?"

"Actually Gibbs, Corporal Addison is in a vacation according to his boss. We went to his house but the building security guard told us that he didn't go home since before yesterday. We couldn't find him boss" Tony said

"Three disappearances for now" Gibbs' face was grim, and added

"Tony and Ziva I want you both to escort Emily to her grand parents' house. Abby I want you to find the relation between Corporal Addison and Agent Jerry brown in previous cases. McGee and Jessica I want you to go to Corporal Addison's parents' house and ask them about him.

 **NCIS**

Silence was dominant in the van. Tim was trying to think of something to say but Jessica beat him and started the conversation.

"How was it between me and Abby? Were we close friends too?" she asked

"Why are you asking?" he looked away to hide his smile

"I don't know but when she's around I just feel that….I don't know how to say that properly but I have a feeling that we weren't best buddies you know!"

"When we were together, you and me…she is my ex-girlfriend okay"

"Did that used to make me jealous?"

"You could say that" he said briefly

"Did you give me a reason to be jealous?"

Tim hesitated to answer her question and preferred not to

"We are here?" he said

It was a big farm house with a big ranch around, as they were approaching the house something caught Tim's attention on the ground he bent to pick it up. It was a wallet and before he gets the chance to open it he felt pain explodes in his head and he fell to the ground.

 **Thank you for reading please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Friend i've been soooooooooooo busy the past few days that's why i couldn't post a new chapter. Hope you like this one. Thank you for your patience :))**

 **Chapter Four:-**

 **~~He won't give up. he's not ready to die yet~~**

Jessica was approaching the house when she noticed that Tim was a few steps behind. She turned around to see what was going on with him when suddenly blood burst from his head and he fell to the ground. Everything happened so fast after that.

"somebody shot him in the head"

She drew her gun immediately and ran towards Tim her eyes wildly searching the area with her eyes

"Oh God, Please be okay" she approached her fallen partner quickly while firing her gun at the house where the bullet came from. She was both surprised and relieved to see that Tim was moving and drawing his gun too. The side of his head was bleeding profusely.

She took his hand and helped him to take cover while bullets were flying around but none of the bullets hit them.

She kept firing her gun while helping Tim to get in the car and she took off with a screech.

Jessica was driving like crazy to take Tim to the nearest hospital. Her eyes were constantly checking the rear mirror to see if anyone was following them and when she found no one following them she relaxed a little.

"Are you Okay?" he said kindly while looking at her hands

She looked at her hands on the steering wheel and was surprised they were shaking.

"You are the one who is bleeding and you are asking me if I was Okay?" the minute the words left her mouth, she felt that she said the same words to the same person but in a different occasion. When was that?! And what was the occasion?

She took a deep breath and parked the car on the side of the road. She took off her scarf, turned towards Tim, and started checking his wound carefully. Blood was all over his face, neck and his clothes.

"You are very lucky. The bullet just grazed the side of your head you'll just need a few stitches" she said while wrapping the scarf around his head. He gritted his teeth in pain when she touched his wound

"Luck has nothing to do with that. It's not a stray bullet. It was a sniper who shot at me. He just wanted to scare us off. He wouldn't have missed if he wanted to kill us"

"They are hiding something in this house "she said

"Or someone. Check this out" he handed her the wallet he found on the ground. She opened it and gasped

"It's Jerry's" she said "He is there. He is in the house"

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Gibbs' number telling him what happened and asked him to send a search team to search the house ASAP.

Gibbs was extremely worried about Tim but she assured him that he's fine and that she's taking him immediately to the nearest medical center.

The ER doctors took care of him, stitched up the wound, prescribed him an antibiotic and sent him home.

Jessica drove him home

"Take care and try to have some rest. I'll see you later" she said and left to go back to the Navy Yard.

 **NCIS**

An hour later Gibbs, Tony and Ziva came back from their mission and told Jessica that the house was empty and other than Tim's blood they found nothing and no one, but definitely there were signs that the farm house occupants left in a rush.

"No way. What about finger prints? Tim found Jerry's wallet on the ground. He was definitely there" she said

"Everything is with Abby now. As soon as she gets the results we'll find out who was in there" he said firmly

"Tony I want you to check what was Addison's position in the Navy. ASAP" He said and looked at Jessica

"You said a sniper shot at you" he asked her

She Nodded and said "Yes, Tim saw the barrel of the rifle a fraction of second before he was shot. But the question is why he didn't shoot to kill, I don't know"

"How's he doing?" Gibbs asked with a calm tone but concern was very obvious in his eyes

Tony and Ziva were waiting for the answer anxiously too.

"He's gonna be fine guys don't worry. It's just a graze." She said without making eye contact with them to hide her feelings. They gave a sigh of relief

"How about you?" Ziva asked kindly "Are you okay?"

"I'll survive" she looked away, and then she just said

"What happened scared the hell out of me. I thought he was shot in the head." her voice was shaking

"But he wasn't and he's safe now" Ziva reassured her

"Do you think we should contact his parents?" she asked

"No, I don't think so. He's conscious and it's his decision" said Gibbs

"Did he go home? May be I will drop by to see how is he doing" Tony announced

"Yes he went home. The ER doctor discharged him" Jessica said

"Okay then let's go see him now. Jessica, wanna join us?" Ziva said

"No, thanks Ziva. May be later. Fornell is waiting for me" Jessica answered

 **NCIS**

In her way home, Jessica decided to pay McGee a visit to see how he was doing

At first she was confident that's what she wanted to do, and then while standing in front of his closed door she was having second thoughts May be he's asleep or may be his friends are still there. May be she should just go home.

Finally her hand just knocked at the door before her mind decides what she really wants to do and she immediately regretted doing that when she heard a feminine voice.

"Coming. Just a second" the door was opened and Abby was on the other side of the door.

"Hello Abby. Hope it's not a bad time. I can come back later" she took two steps back.

"No…..no ..no please come on in. Timmy is in the shower. I mean I just wanted to check on him that's why I'm here, and I'm leaving now" Abby said quickly

"Who are you talking to Abs" they heard Tim's voice as he was walking into the living area.

"Jessica! What are you doing here? I mean what a nice surprise" he was looking so cute with those damp hairs.

Abby gave him her trade mark bear hug, kissed his cheek and said

"I'm so glad you are okay, Timmy. Take care" and she left

"How are you? Do you feel better?" she said while checking his bruised and swelled face

"I do now" he said with a smile

"What was Abby doing here?" she asked casually then added quickly

"Gibbs, Tony and Ziva said they will drop by to check on you. They were so worried" she said

"Yes they did. It was nice to see them. And Abby was here just to check on me too. She's a good friend" he said

"I'm so glad you have good friends" she was standing up when Jethro came towards her wiggling his tail.

"Hey Jethro" she got down on her knees rubbing the dog's head.

"Jethro?! How did you remember his name?" Tim was in great surprise

"I…..I don't know…. I really don't know" she was confused

"That's not bad. That's a good thing" he said enthusiastically "that's good news" he said cheerfully

When she didn't answer and just looked at her hands he moved closer and asked her kindly

"What's wrong? "

"I'm moving out of DC, Tim. I've already asked for a transfer to our office in NY City"

"What? Why did you do that?" he was in shock

"Fred got a good job offer in NY and he asked me to move in with him and I said yes"

"Just like that! That's it. You end everything between us"

"Timothy, there's nothing between us. Not that I know of. Only you remember that" she raised her voice and then whispered "that's for the best Timothy believe me may be the change will help my memory"

"With Fred! You want a fresh start with Fred" his voice was filled with bitterness and he was panting. She noticed that his forehead was covered in sheen of sweat

"What do you want me to say? He's the only one I remember, okay"

She said that and stood up ready to leave when his question stopped her

"When are you leaving?"

"Just after we're done with this case" she said then turned around to face him when she noticed that Tim was wrapping his arm around his abdomen and panting.

"What's wrong? Are you okay Tim?"

"I don't feel so good." He said that and headed towards the bathroom. She hesitantly followed him and heard him emptying his stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked sympathetically

He stood up carefully and was obviously dizzy, rinsed his mouth and lurched towards his bed

"What's wrong Tim? Talk to me"

"I'm fine just Headache, Nausea, dizziness. That's it" he started wheezing

She got closer to him willing to help him settle in bed and when she touched his shoulder she said

"And fever too. That's it I'm calling Ducky" she said firmly

"Don't bother anyone okay!. I'm fine. I know what's going on with me it's the antibiotic. I'm allergic to certain types and that's a mild allergy. I'm gonna be fine. I'll go to the hospital tomorrow and ask for another prescription. I need to sleep I'm so exhausted. You can go home" he said

"I can't leave you like that. I need to ask a professional and I'm calling Ducky" she said

"Stubborn" he shook his head and smiled

She gave him a smile and dialed Ducky's number

"Good evening Ducky. I'm sorry to bother you at that time but Tim is having an allergic reaction to the prescribed antibiotic and he doesn't want to go to the hospital"

"Heavens. Is it a severe reaction?" Ducky asked

"No. no life threatening symptoms just Abdominal pain, fever, nausea, and dizziness Can you please come to check on him" she said

"I'll be right there" he said and ended the call

Twenty minutes later Ducky was there checking Tim who was so exhausted

"Poor lad. All those symptoms were from the drug reaction he was right"

Ducky was ready with the antihistamine injection "this will help to relieve your symptoms, Timothy"

Then he opened his case and picked up a new type of antibiotic and gave it to Jessica and said

"This is the alternative antibiotic. He's gonna be fine. You can go home if you want my dear. I'll take care of him" Ducky said kindly

"No, Ducky thank you. You can go. I won't leave him" she said firmly

After Ducky left she walked into Tim's bedroom. His eyes were closed and his breathing was better but he was still hot

She brought some cold water in a bowl and a washcloth and sat next to his bed and started wiping his face and his neck gently. The cold water was a blessing against his fevered forehead. He gave a sigh of relief and opened his tired eyes to find Jessica next to him

"What are you still doing here? I'm fine you can go home. You need to rest"

His eyes were voting against his words and they were pleading her to stay

"I'm not leaving till you get better. Okay?" she said

He was relieved to hear her say that.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. One more time she started wiping his face with cold water.

She did that before. She took care of him before. If only she could remember when and how. All she could get were fragments of the whole picture. That was driving her crazy.

 **NCIS**

The next morning McGee woke up feeling better. The wound in his head was a little sore but the allergy symptoms receded.

The smell of fresh coffee filled the air. He walked towards the kitchen and was more than surprised to find Jessica in there.

"Good morning Tim. How do you feel? You look much better today" She said with a wide smile.

"I can't believe you are still here!" he said

"You were so sick. I couldn't leave, but I have to go now Fornell is waiting for me." She kissed his cheek " I will see you later take care"

Tim insisted to go to work as usual because he knew he is needed.

At the bullpen they were working hard to find the relation between the three missing persons.

Abby told them that the finger prints they found at the farm house belong to the Addison family the parents and their son corporal Addison and nothing suspicious.

Two hours later Fornell called Gibbs and told him that the Metro police called and told him that they found Diane's car in a remote area.

Gibbs told him that he'll send his team to join the FBI team to process the car and the scene.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs was at Vance's making some phone calls. Vance was still away and he was running the agency.

He sent his team to where Diane's car was found and was waiting for news, when Abby walked into the office.

"Gibbs I couldn't find anything that could relate agent Brown and Corporal Addison, but hear this Corporal Addison was a Navy seal sniper. He and his younger brother worked with Admiral McGee.

The younger brother was killed last year while under Admiral McGee's command. Do you think that's an important thing Gibbs?"

"Yes Abby that's very important." He said

 **NCIS**

Tony, Ziva and Tim were at the crime scene processing Diane's car along with the FBI team. Tim was photographing when his phone started ringing and he answered

"McGee"

"Hello agent McGee. How are you doing?"

The voice was provoking so McGee answered curtly

"Fine. Who is this?"

"I'm going to say that only one time and I expect you to follow my instructions"

"Who is this?" Tim gave his full attention to the phone call now

"Look at you partner" the voice commanded

Without thinking Tim looked at Tony who was giving him his back taking photo shots of the car.

Tim saw an unmistakable red spot at Tony's back. Tim wildly looked around drawing his weapon

When the man on the phone said

"I recommend you to be quite and do what I say"

"What do you want?" McGee said aggressively

"Drop your phone in the bushes next to you and drive the van for about 6 Kilometers till you find a red Car on the side of the road and just follow it. You know very well what will happen if you don't do exactly as I say. My partner will lead you to where you are supposed to go but I will stay here to make sure you do"

"And how can I be sure that you won't hurt him when I leave" Tim said worriedly

"No guaranties my friend except my word. Besides, all I want is you, I don't' care about him so if I have you, killing your partner means nothing to me"

McGee did as he was told. He dropped his cell phone in the near bushes and jumped into the Sedan and drove away.

Tony and Ziva turned around when they heard the sound of the car moving away

"What the hell…..? Is that some kind of joke, McGee?" Tony picked up his cell phone and dialed McGee's number and that's when he heard McGee's cell phone ringing he followed the tone till he found the cell phone in the bushes. Alarms went off in his head.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked

"We have to call Gibbs" Tony said

Tony was about to pick up his phone to call Gibbs, when his phone started ringing and it was Gibbs.

"Tony where's McGee? He doesn't answer his phone"

"Boss, we have a situation"

 **Thank you for reading Please review :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear friends thank you for your patience. hope you like this chapter. Busy busy busy as usual. hope u won't find lots of mistakes :))**

 **Love you guys**

 **Chapter Five:-**

Tim drove the van like crazy trying to do exactly what he was asked to do, praying that the man keeps his promise and doesn't hurt Tony or Ziva.

As he was told, after six kilometers he found a red car on the side of the road waiting for him. The minute he parked the van behind the red car a young man got out of the car holding a big gun in his hand and coldly said

"I don't have to remind you what will happen to your friend if you try to play smart"

He said while blindfolding Tim and pushing him inside the car.

"I know" Tim said nervously

The man tied Tim's hands and drove the car away from the Van. He drove for like an hour and a half before he finally stops

The minute Tim stepped out of the car he took a deep breath and smelled the strong smell of pine trees so he knew he was definitely in a forest. The man took his elbow and lead him through the way. At first they walked on a rough road which indicated the forest theory then the man knocked on a wooden door. The door was opened and finally the man took the blindfold off Tim's eyes.

Tim opened his eyes to find two young men standing in front of him. One of them in his forties and the other was in his thirties. The fact that they were both standing in front of him without masks on their faces gave Tim a bad feeling that they won't let him leave alive. They are not trying to hide their personalities.

They lead him to a room where he was seated on an armed chair and they tied his hands behind his back and when they were done they left him alone in the dim light wondering what was going on. What do they want? And is Tony and Ziva alright? He closed his eyes and prayed they are okay.

 **NCIS**

Tony rubbed his face

"He's nowhere to be found. At first we thought something bad happened to one of his family so I've asked everybody about him Sarah, his parents, his grandma. Nobody knows anything about him. What do you think happened boss"

Huffing, Gibbs rubbed his face too and said

"I don't know Tony. Hope nothing bad has happened to him." He paused for a second and told them what Abby found out.

"I'm sure you asked Abby to trace the van" he added

"Yes I did, boss" Tony said

"But we reached a dead end Gibbs. We found the van like six kilometers away from the site and it was empty no sign of struggle" Ziva said "As if he gave himself up"

"I trust McGee. He must have done that for a good reason. Hope he contacts us soon" Gibbs said

 **NCIS**

Gibbs asked for a meeting with Fornell and his team and the FBI Director at the FBI building

"What is agent Gibbs? Why are we here?" the FBI director started

"One of the NCIS agents is missing. One of my agents and the situation is getting more and more dangerous, ladies and gentlemen"

Jessica was picking up her pencil to write down her notes when she heard that one of Gibbs' team was missing and since Tony and ziva were already attending the meeting with them then the missing agent must be…

"Agent McGee is missing?" She said looking for a confirmation and hoping he will say no

So when Gibbs nodded in confirmation, she stood up and headed towards the door

"Excuse me sir" she addressed the FBI director. She got out of the room panting.

The panic attacks are back. Why is she panicking? She should feel angry when a co-worker is missing. She felt very angry when Jerry disappeared then why does she feel panicked not angry now?

She was trying to breathe deeply when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she flinched

She turned around to find Tony standing right behind her

"Agent DiNozzo, you scared me"

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm f..fine. What happened? How did he disappear?" she said in a shaking voice

Tony told her everything from the moment they went to process the scene till the moment they found the NCIS Van empty on the side of the road and what Abby found out.

"Was there any sign of struggle or any sign of …blood" she gulped loudly and when he shook his head she gave a sigh of relief

"That's too much Tony. At first Jerry disappeared and I was trying to hold on but now…that's just too much"

"I know. The question is if Corporal Addison wants to avenge his brother's death why didn't he just kill Tim when he had the chance that day when he shot him" Tony said

"it's either something good or …. Very bad" she said with obvious fear in her eyes.

 **NCIS**

Tim was lost in his thoughts trying to figure out what is he doing here when Corporal Addison walked into the room

"Hello agent McGee. It's very nice to finally meet you up close and personal" Addison said with a cold smile on his handsome face.

"What am I doing here?" Tim asked aggressively

"You are our guest for a little while agent McGee" Addison said

"What do you want from me?" Tim demanded to know

"My name is…."

"Corporal Thomas Addison. Tell me something I don't know" Tim said nervously

" I see you have done your homework. Pleased to meet you agent McGee" The young man offered his hand and then smirked

"Oops. YouYour hands are tied you can't shake my hand" he said coldly

"What can I do for you Corporal Thomas Addison?" Tim asked

"A teeny tiny Favor agent McGee, but first I want to arrange a small co-workers reunion" and he signaled his man to go to the other room

Tim watched the door expectantly already knowing who will walk through the door in a minute

So when Diane walked through the door he wasn't surprised to see her and he was relieved to see that she was unharmed.

"Are you alright Mrs. Fornell?" he asked and she nodded

"Where is agent Brown?" Tim asked worriedly

Addison turned around to face the other man with a questioning look as if he's asking the same question. The other man whispered something in his ear and Addison went mad and mumbled a few words to the other man.

Then he turned to face Tim one more time and said " we'll take you to him in a minute"

"So the question now is what the three of us doing here?" Tim asked him "And why did you take her?! She's a civilian"

"Take it easy now, Tiger and I will tell you everything. As I told you it's teeny tiny favor. I want you to get a man out of prison"

"I'm not a judge" Tim smirked

Addison punched him in the stomach making Tim double over

"I will take you to see your friend then I will tell you a small story. But before we go let's hear what the lady has to say after all she's my guest" he looked at Diane who was trying to say something

Once the man removed the duct tape from Diane's mouth she started yelling at him

"You bastard. Your guest ha?! If I just lay my hands on you I'll skin you alive"

The man was in shock, so McGee tried to draw his attention away from Diane as he feared the man may lose his temper and kill her.

"Sir, Sir… please don't hurt her she's just in shock. Now listen, would you please let her go. You can keep us Agent Brown and I. She's a lady after all"

"What?!" she yelled at McGee "What do you mean she's a lady after all McGee? Do you think you are better than me?! I hate it when men think they are superior. Men are so racist"

Three pairs of eye brows were raised as the three men turned around to look at her

"I'm glad you like our hospitality" Addison smirked

"No…No…No you are totally missing the point" she started saying "I don't mind if you let me go of course, but I'm just trying to make a point here men and women are equal" and she kept babbling about women's rights

"Oh my God" the Man finally rubbed his face

"I'm sorry ma'am but I have to put the duct tape one more time" he said that while already covering her mouth with a piece of duct tape

"At first I thought I should kidnap the daughter but after thinking I decided to go after the wife because I thought kidnapping an adult will be less disturbing and I'll hear less weeping. I guess I was wrong. I will take you now to see your friend" he sighed

Corporal Addison and the other man lead McGee to another room and when they opened the door Tim was shocked by what he saw. Right before his eyes Jerry was beaten up and bleeding.

"Jerry! Oh my God what happened to you? What did you do to him you bastards" Tim ran towards Jerry getting down on his knees next to him checking him. Jerry was so weak. He opened his eyes and looked at Tim with pain filled eyes.

"Agent McGee? What are you doing here?" Jerry said in a weak voice

Before Tim gets the chance to answer Addison was on his knees next to Tim and Tim was surprised that there was a first aid kit in Addison's hand.

"Let me help him" he said gently and started treating his wounds

"What did you do to him?" Tim snapped at him

"I didn't do anything" Addison said

"Who did then?" Tim said in confusion.

"It's complicated. I work with others " Addison said

"What's going on? What do you want from us?" Tim said

Addison took a deep breath and started

"Agent McGee. My younger brother worked under Admiral McGee's command for a few years. And he was killed last year UNDER your father's command. HE was a good man"

"I'm sorry for your loss. Lots of good men sacrificed their lives for their country, sir" Tim said calmly but sincerely

"Yes you are right. But that was my brother. My baby brother. He was 28 years old for God's sake. He died only two months before his wedding. After his death a stroke took my father down and he's paralyzed now half alive half dead"

"I'm so sorry for what happened" Tim said sincerely

"Don't tell me you are sorry. Your apology won't bring my brother back to life. Your father is responsible for my brother's death and he's going to pay, your life for my brother's life. What do you think?"

"You really wanna know what I think? I think you are a good man who lost his way. You said my apology won't bring your brother back. Do you think revenge will? What happened was tragic no doubt, but it's not my dad's fault" Tim waited for a second and he thought he saw an internal debate in the marine's eyes

"IT'S HIS FAULT. He was so hard on him. I worked under his command for a year and I saw it myself. Michael was always trying to keep up with your dad's expectations" he started yelling "He was more than ready to sacrifice his life if your dad said so" Addison said

"Michael Addison Is your brother?!" Tim was in great surprise "Dad was so sad when he died. He said he was a very brave man and that he felt he lost a son"

"Don't expect me to believe your dad cared" Addison said angrily

"That's the truth but I don't really care if you believe it or not" Tim paused for a second and added

"If you want to kill me then why didn't you finish the job that day when you shot me. I know it was you. You are a sniper" Tim said

"Yes it was me. My brother fell into a coma and a week after that he died. That was exactly a year ago. I decided to kidnap you at the same day my brother fell into coma and KILL you the day he died" Addison yelled at him

"Okay I understand now but if you want to avenge your brother's death from me, what these two innocent people doing here" he pointed at Diane and Jerry

"It's another story" Addison said

"I have partners who wants a job done and the three of you are needed. Agent McGee long story short, we need your help to get a man out of prison before his trial. Just use your knowledge to delete his file from the FBI system. See, your dad used to brag about his genius son in front of us so with you being here I hit two birds with one stone.

Agent Brown and Mrs. Fornell will be our guests till our friend gets here safely okay" Addison said

"There's gonna be a slight modification in this plan" a voice said from behind them

 **Thank you for reading please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers i was late as usual but i promise i will post the whole story don't worry. it's a short chapter but what can i say (sorry i'm busy) hehehehe.**

 **As you know i'm a dentist, i'm not a computer specialist so excuse me if i wrote something unprofessional about the tracing thing :)))**

 **thank you as usual my dear friends athea781 and DS2010. love you guys**

 **Chapter Six:-**

McGee and Addison turned around to face the speaker and it was one of the men Tim met when he got here.

"What do you mean modification?" Addison said in confusion "What kind of modification Jack?"

"I mean agent McGee will help us get a man out of the Federal prison yes but not Alec Hardy"

"What's going on Jack? For the past year you made me believe you and your brother Roby want your father out of the Federal prison. Is there something I don't know?" Addison said

"As I told you Tom it's a slight modification. A negligible detail" Jack said

Tim immediately registered the disagreement between them

"McGee will be here for your revenge and for helping us delete a file from the FBI but not Alec Hardy's file. We want him to help us delete Daniel Freeman's file" the man smirked

"And who's he? You told me Alec Hardy is your dad" Addison said in shock

The man gave an evil laugh and said

"I'm sorry Tommy boy I don't trust people easily so I lied. We don't want Alec Hardy free cause he's not our dad. We don't even know if he exists. Our man is Daniel Freeman. Our boss" Roby was the one who answered this time

"He's a terrorist, Corporal Addison. A killer" Tim interfered "He killed women, men and children with cold blood. He'll be prosecuted soon for those terrible crimes but if I delete his file he'll be sentenced for five years and get out. He's in agent Fornell's Custody that's why Jerry is here. Right?

"I guess you are as smart as Addison said" said the older man with an evil smile

"I thought we are friends Jack, I thought we trusted each other. I didn't know you want to free a terrorist" Addison was angry

"Listen Addison either you are with us and you have your cut of the money or you are out"

"What money?" he said in a great surprise

"Freeman's money. Fourteen Million Dollars, Tom, in the FBI custody. Your geek's second assignment is to transfer them to our account in Switzerland and we'll make sure Fornell gives us a hand when he knows his wife and his agent are our guests here. "

"You shouldn't have hurt agent Brown." Addison said firmly

"We needed information about where they keep our guy. He's in Fornell's custody and agent Brown is his man. He knows everything but he wouldn't speak. He said they change their protocol when an emergency occurs so when he was kidnapped they must have changed their protocol. When we execute our plan you can do whatever you want with agent McGee and everybody wins. So Tommy are you in?"

"I need time alone" Addison said and left them

 **NCIS**

Gibbs and his agents along with Fornell and Jessica were in the bullpen trying to figure out what to do next

"The only lead we have is Corporal Addison, boss" said Tony "We need to look deeper into his life and ask his close friends and family"

Gibbs was about to say something when his cell phone started ringing. Checking the caller ID it was a private number so he gave Tony a signal to trace this call

"Gibbs" he answered

"Boss it's me" Tim said over the phone

"Tim thank God you are okay. Where are you son?" Gibbs said in great relief and his co-workers were waiting for the news eagerly when they heard Gibbs

"There's nothing much to be said boss. Just ask Abby sign into her Skype account. It's a secured channel that you can't trace. You need to watch this" McGee gave him the site and the call was ended immediately

"Couldn't trace it boss" Tony said nervously

"We need to go to Abby's lab NOW" Gibbs said and headed for the elevator as fast as he could. Everybody hot on his heal.

 **NCIS**

In Abby's lab there was no music .Abby's eyes were red it was very obvious she was crying.

The minute they stepped into the lab, Abby yelled

"What is it Gibbs?" she said

" Abbs I want you to sign into your Skype Account" Gibbs said quickly

She did what he asked her to do and …..

McGee was setting in front of the camera, a gun pointed to his head. Behind him Diane was tied to a chair and Jerry was limply sitting and tied to another chair and apparently unconscious and four masked men were around them.

"Oh my God Diane" Fornell said "is she alright?" he asked the man and the man ignored him

"What have you done to agent Brown you bastards?" said Jessica angrily her heart started beating so fast when she saw Tim.

"He wouldn't co-operate" one of the men said coldly

"Hello agent Gibbs, Agent Fornell, ladies and gentlemen" said the man who was pointing the gun to McGee's head.

"As you can see Agent McGee, Brown and Mrs. Fornell are our guests. We will ask you to do us a small favor and when you do they will be home safely. I can't promise agent McGee is included in the deal cause we have other plans for him"

"What's it that you want us to do for you?" Said Gibbs angrily

"Free Daniel Freeman we know he's in Agent Fornell's custody" said Jack

"You are dreaming he's a terrorist. We can't even consider negotiation. Besides it's not us who decide" said Fornell

"I know you are not the ones who take the decision but your superiors will, when you explain the situation to them" the man in the mask said

"Agent Brown needs medical attention if you let us help him, we'll consider thinking about it" Gibbs said firmly

"No agent Gibbs if you don't do as we say Agent Brown won't need medical attention cause he won't be around longer. We'll give you 24 hours to release Daniel Freeman or this will be the last time you see him alive"

"Watch your backs, boss they have bigger plans" Tim said quickly

The man turned his face towards Tim and said "Did I ask you to say that?" and with the butt of his gun he hit Tim hard on the wound on his head sending him unconscious to the floor.

Hearing the gasps from his co-workers the man said "The next time he disobeys me I will use the other end of the gun"

The man said and ended the video call.

Huffing, Fornell sat heavily on the chair and said

"What are we going to do now Jethro?"

"I don't know Tobias." Gibbs rubbed his face "Leon and Marshal will help us make the decision. We have to notify them"

"Do you think the heads of the NCIS and the FBI agencies will take a critical decision in just 24 hours and it will be in our favor?" Fornell said nervously

"All I know Tobias that I sure as hell won't lose my agent and you won't lose your wife. We have to move NOW" Gibbs said firmly


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Friends this is another short Chapter. hope you like it. Honestly i didn't have time to review it before i post it. i wanted to surprise you with a new chapter today so i wrote it this morning before i go to the clinic. i will review it later today, hopefully no mistakes :)))**

 **Chapter Seven:-**

 **~~He won't give up. he's not ready to die yet~~**

At the FBI building Fornell and Gibbs along with the rest of the agents were waiting for Leon and Marshal to start their meeting.

Jessica was very nervous. The image of her colleagues in distress wouldn't leave her mind and the image of Tim with blood covering his face and unconscious on the ground was the worst. She's definitely in love with him. She was angry that Diane and her partner Jerry were in distress but she couldn't imagine her life without Tim. She couldn't accept the idea that he's under the mercy of ruthless people.

"Diane was terrified Jethro. I have never seen her so scared" Fornell said

"I know Tobias I saw it too. I felt better when I knew she's not alone. Don't worry McGee is with her" Gibbs said

Fornell snorted "what a relief. As far as I know the last time Diane and agent McGee were together she ended up sleeping in his arms. "

Jessica gave Tony a questioning look and whispered in his ear

"Tim and Diane were having an affair?!"

Tony shook his head and smiled "No, Tim would never do such a thing. He's a gentleman. It's a long story I will tell you later"

Gibbs gave Fornell a hard look and said "You know how they ended up like that Tobias. "

"I know Jethro" Fornell huffed "I mean he's just a geek he can't do anything to help. I would have felt better if it was DiNozzo or Ziva who is with her"

"McGee is a field agent. A good one, Agent Fornell" Ziva said firmly defending her friend and everyone agreed with her.

Leon and Marshal walked into the room at this moment. Gibbs and Fornell started explaining the situation to them.

Concern was obvious in their eyes. A decision must be taken now or else it will get rough very soon and they have to take the right decision.

"It's a critical decision Jethro. We need more than twenty four hours to decide?" Vance said

Gibbs took a look at his watch and said "Twenty three hours Leon. And no I can't stall them. These people are bad news Leon. They will do whatever it takes to get what they want. I'm not ready to lose my agent or anyone else"

"This man is a dangerous man Agent Gibbs. It's not easy. We have to notify the minister. Can you stall them?" Marshal said

Gibbs shook his head "They meant what they said. They will definitely kill agent Brown if we don't release the man"

"Then you have to do your best to track them down Jethro. Find any lead. In the mean time we'll see what we can do" Vance said

 **NCIS**

Consciousness came back to Tim gradually he felt throbbing pain in his head.

Somebody's hands were touching his head and bandaging his wound and wiping his face with cold washcloth

"Jessica" he whispered

"Sorry, not Jessica. Guess you are gonna have to settle for….. me" a voice addressed him

Who is this? His confused mind couldn't give him an answer so he tried to open his eyes. It was difficult so he tried harder finally his eyes fluttered open the light hurt his eyes for a minute and then he saw corporal Addison's face in front of his eyes.

"Corporal Addison?!" Tim said in great surprise as he tried to sit down but the throbbing increased in his head so he put his head down.

Tim turned his head around slowly to check if any of the other four men is in the room but there was no sign of them. He sat down slowly supporting his back against the wall.

"How's Jerry doing?" he closed his eyes hoping the pain would subside. He heard Diane's voice

"Bad. Try to take some rest McGee. You have been out cold for three hours"

"Three hours?! Oh my God we only have twenty one hours left and they will kill Jerry" Tim sat up right very quickly and the sudden change in position made the pain hit him full force this time so he gritted his teeth and rested his head against the wall one more time.

"It's my fault. All of what happened is my fault. I don't know what came over me." Addison said in disbelief "I don't believe what I did what I did!" Corporal Addison said.

Tim heard the regret in his voice so he thought he needs to give Addison a little push to convince him to help them.

"What happened? How did a Navy seal end up with terrorists like them?" Tim asked

Addison sighed and said "They manipulated me. Long story short. I met them, Jack and Roby, a year ago in a bar. I used to go there and get wasted after what happened. They convinced me that their father is in Federal prison. And they told me about their life and we used to meet daily till I trusted them and told them my story and what happened with my brother and my father and we became friends. I guess I was a fool." He sighed and continued his story

"One day they started manipulating me and telling me how wonderful life would be if what we wanted came true. They started urging me to avenge my brother's death and wondered if they can help their father to break free. We talked about that over and over again till I believed it and wanted to do it. So we started planning it all"

"How about your work? You are a Navy seal. How did you leave your work?!" Tim asked

Addison couldn't look Tim in the eyes so he looked away and whispered

"I was dishonorably discharged. After Michael's death and what happened to my father because of that. I felt I needed to understand what happened my heart was full of rage, so when I went to Michael's base I had a big fight with his superior and… I beat the hell out of him and that's it….I shamed my family. Michael died a hero and instead of honoring his memory I shamed him and shamed the whole family."

Tim thought he saw tears shining in Addison's eyes.

"In my head, I kept imagining over and over again how satisfying this moment will be. The moment when I point my gun to your head. But I can't do it. I just can't" Addison shook his head

Tim patted his shoulder and said "You can still do the right thing, you know"

Before Addison gets the chance to answer, the door was opened and Jack walked into the room

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty. You have a lot of work to do" Jack said to McGee

McGee stood up slowly

"And what if I said no I can't help you. You can shoot me if you want. I don't care" Tim said firmly

"I'm not going to kill you Agent McGee. I'm gonna kill one of these lovely friends over there if you don't cooperate." He pointed at Diane and Jerry

"You can't do that" Tim said nervously "You need them as hostages"

Jack laughed out loud and said "don't worry about that Agent McGee. There are lots of agents out there. I can manage. There's this beautiful blond, what's her name?! Ah Jessica Williams. I believe you know her. Don't' you?" he raised one eye brow

Tim was very angry he felt he wanted to punch jack in the face

"Okay I will do it" Tim said angrily " but I need some time"

"Don't make it long. Let's go Addison" Jack said and slammed the door behind him.

 **Thank you for reading Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear friends hope you like this chapter. be generous and leave your reviews :))**

 **Chapter Eight:-**

"Done. Fourteen Million Dollars are in the bank account you gave me" Tim said firmly

"Good job boy. You did it!" Jack laughed out loud

"The first part of the job is done. Now can you please let agent Brown go? He really needs medical attention, sir" Tim pleaded

"Listen Jack, you have Fourteen Million Dollars in your bank account. Just take them and leave. Forget about Freeman and go and let these people leave too. This doesn't have to end with blood" Addison said

"Do you think I care for Freeman? We are making an enormous Weapon deal and he's the only one who can close the deal. That's why I want him out at any price otherwise I would have left him rot in jail." Jack smirked

"Tell me Addison" Jack added "are you getting soft my man? And what about Agent McGee? Are gonna let him go too?" he didn't wait for an answer and he left

 **NCIS**

At the Navy yard the two concerned teams were planning the rescue plan after lots of investigations

"The only lead we have is Corporal Thomas Addison. Tony and Jessica, we have located his parents' new house you have to go and meet with them. We have also located the bar where Addison used to hang out and drink every day for the past year. Tobias and I are going to check there. Ziva you are gonna have to wait here, there's an eye witness who said he saw the kidnapping of McGee and he's gonna be here in half an hour. Let's go people" Gibbs walked towards the elevator

"We don't have time. Twenty hours are left. Good luck" Fornell said

 **NCIS**

In their way to the Addison's residence the silence was dominant

Tony was so worried about his best friend and little brother. He noticed that Jessica was lost in her thoughts.

"Are you okay Jessica?" Tony asked her

"Yes…..no I'm not…I mean…I don't want anything bad to happen Diane or Jerry.

"And Tim?" Tony asked

"I think...…I don't want to think about that possibility.I would die if anything bad happened to him" she whispered

"I think I'm in love with him" her voice was barely audible "Do you think it's too late?"

"No it's not too late. he's gonna be fine. He's still alive and we'll make sure he stays that way. Does that mean that your memory is back?" Tony asked

Jessica shook her head

"No just fragments of the whole picture. I don't know how to describe it. All I can say is I think I have fallen for the same person twice. i tried to stay away from him but every time he and i meet my heart skips a beat. he's a wonderful loving person. Falling in love with him was unavoidable. "She said

"I'm glad that's how you feel" Tony gave her a genuine smile

"I'm glad you listened. thank you Tony" she smiled back

 **NCIS**

Three hours later they met at the bullpen to share the information they collected.

Ziva told them that she took the eye witness's statement and he said that he was at the site when McGee was kidnapped. He said that the car was a red Corvette but he could just remember a part of the license plate number.

"And I have already issued a BOLO" she said

"Good work Ziva" Gibbs said

Gibbs and Fornell told them that they went to the bar and they asked the bartender who told them that Addison used to hang out with two other men, but he told them that he hasn't seen them for a while.

They gave him their business cards and he promised to contact them if they dropped by.

Tony and Jessica came back empty handed. The parents don't know anything about their son and the mother tearfully kept telling them that he's a good kid.

"NOW What, Jethro? We only have seventeen hours left my friend. What's our next step? Jerry is like a son to me I can't stand and watch him get killed"

"Now we pray Tobias that a miracle happens. We have done everything we can. "Gibbs said

Abby stepped into the bullpen silently, greeted them

"Any news Gibbs?" and when Gibbs shook his head she added "I want him back Gibbs. Please bring him back" she buried her face in her hands and started crying

"We are doing our best Abbs. I wish I can tell you everything is gonna be fine but I can't" He said while taking her in his arms.

 **NCIS**

At 6:00 pm the door to the room, where they hold McGee, Diane and Brown captive, was opened violently and a furious Jack stepped into the room with Roby and Addison. The later was trying hard to calm Jack down.

"They need to know that we mean what we say. I will kill him right now and send them the photos so that they take us seriously." Jack yelled furiously

"No one is gonna die today Jack. You need to calm down to think straight." Addison said while standing in the way between Jack and the limp body of Jerry.

Tim was trying hard to get rid of the ropes around his wrists but more he tried the more he hurt his wrists.

"Step aside Tom I don't want to hurt you" Jack threatened him

Everything happened so fast after that. Jack and Addison started arguing. Addison was trying hard to keep Jack from killing Jerry and pushed the gun away

They both started fighting to take control over the gun. Suddenly the gun went off during the fight and Addison gave a small scream and looked at Jack in disbelief as he was falling to the ground holding his wounded shoulder.

Diane's screams filled the air and Roby was shocked by what happened. He stood still for a few seconds before he yells

"What have you done Jack? You shot Addison!"

"I didn't mean to. Besides he brought it on himself" Jack yelled back

"Shut up Jack they still have three hours left till the deadline. Besides we still have something important that needs to be done Jack. Something that's more important than killing agent Brown. We need to go and meet with the pilot to arrange for our flight after Freeman is out of prison" Roby said

Jack nodded and left the room without looking back.

Roby followed Jack and locked the door behind him leaving Addison behind …bleeding to death.

 **NCIS**

Tim was terrified when Addison was shot and he tried so hard to get rid of the ropes around his wrists he tried and tried till thick ropes rubbed his wrists raw but he didn't stop till he got the job done. It's the only chance they have left.

Tim got down on his knees next to Addison

"Corporal Addison" he said while trying to stop the bleeding from Addison's shoulder

Addison opened pain filled eyes and whispered

"I deserve what happened to me agent McGee. I deserve to die. Take your friends and go. Jack and Roby are out and Hartman and Jonathan are making their patrol in the woods. It's you golden opportunity to take off and save agent Brown. His life is worth saving"

"Try to save your energy Corporal Addison. Your life is worth saving too" Tim said while ripping Addison's shirt off and using it to bandage his bullet wound tightly earning a pain filled scream from Addison. His head fell limply to the side as he lost his consciousness.

McGee freed Diane and Jerry and picked the lock of the door skillfully. He got out of the room cautiously and when he didn't find anyone in the house he went back with no delay to the room and carefully carried Jerry over his shoulders and urged Diane to follow them.

Unfortunately Hartman was done with his patrol and surprised them before they take off.

The minute Tim saw him he put down Jerry's body quickly but gently.

Hartman was shocked when he saw them out of their locked room his hand reached for his gun but before he does Tim's foot was quicker and he kicked the gun away.

The well-built man sprang into action. He drew his arm back and drove his fist into Tim's face.

Tim fell to the ground but with one jump he was back on his feet again and punched Hartman in the nose.

"You bastard" the man screamed "You broke my nose. Do you think you can beat me little man. You are not even a match" he yelled at Tim angrily and threw himself on him giving him a few punches in the gut getting the wind knocked out of him and before McGee gets the chance to defend himself, the huge man kicked him in the face. Tim's body flew across the room and slammed against the wall.

In one jump he was next to Tim one more time ready to finish him, but this time Tim was ready for him and his instep slammed into Hartman's shin with a solid crunch.

Hartman yelped, his right leg lifting off the ground. Tim followed his first kick by another kick to Hartman's other leg.

Hartman lost his balance and fell to the ground. Seizing the back of Hartman's head with his fingers, Tim forced Hartman's skull down and rammed his knee upwards into his face. The man finally closed his eyes and sank into oblivion.

Tim rested his head against the wall panting heavily and his heart beat erratically. He tried to stand up but his body voted against him and begged him to surrender to the darkness. He was very exhausted so he closed his eyes but his mind screamed "There's no time to rest"

He felt a kind hand touching his face "Tim, we have to go" that's Diane's voice

Tim stood up slowly taking his time to steady himself. He walked slowly towards the control room taking Jack's laptop and getting out. He tied Hartman and took his gun, carried Jerry on his shoulders one more time and ushered Diane to follow him.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs was on his desk when his phone started ringing he picked up quickly and hopefully

"Gibbs"

"Agent Gibbs, this is Metro police. I understand you have issued a BOLO on a red Corvette." The police man said "We found it" he gave Gibbs the address

"I'll be right there" Gibbs jumped from behind his desk ushering Ziva and Tony to follow him.

"Gibbs?" Ziva said

"They found the car" he said briefly and they didn't need to hear more than that.

 **NCIS**

"Thank you McGee. You did a great job in there. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Diane said

"I hope we can find help ASAP. Jerry needs medical attention" he said. He was very tired and the heavy body over his shoulders wasn't making it any easier for him.

They walked for half an hour till they finally reached the high way. Tim put Jerry's body on the ground and rested his back against a tree.

"Now what?" Diane asked him

"Now we wait for a car" he said and closed his eyes

They had to wait for another fifteen minutes till finally a car showed up.

"What if it's them McGee?" she said in horror

"It's not them. They have a red corvette" he said.

And he was right it was a family of four in the car.

McGee told the father that he's a Federal agent and that they need their help. He asked the man to call 911 but ….

"This is a remote area and there's no signal Agent McGee" the man said

"This man is a Federal agent too and he needs immediate medical attention. Please take them with you" he asked the other man

"What about you? You need medical attention too" Diane told him

"I have to go back. I won't leave Addison behind" he said firmly

"That's suicide McGee. They will kill you" Diane yelled at him

"I have to go back Diane. I have to help him. Just make sure to give this laptop to Gibbs all of their plans and their names must be in here. You have to contact them and tell them you are safe so that they have to stop the deal." Tim said

"Then we are gonna wait for you till you bring Addison and come back" Diane suggested

"No Diane. If they are already back then things will get very ugly. I don't want innocents to get hurt. Please go and make sure to call Gibbs or Fornell as soon as you find a signal" Tim said

The man gave his cell phone to Tim just in case and said

"Good luck agent McGee. We are gonna send you help as soon as we can." The man said and drove away leaving Tim alone in the darkness.

 **Thank you for reading. please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear friends hope all is well. i want to thank crawcolady and velcrogg for their sweet comment. you really made me happy, guys, thank you i'm so glad you liked the story :)))**

 **hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Chapter Nine:-**

Gibbs, Fornell and the rest of the team went straight forward to the place where the red corvette was spotted.

Metro policemen were everywhere, surrounding a diner where the owner of the car and his companion were having their dinner.

Gibbs and Fornell walked into the restaurant calmly till they reached the table where Jack and Roby were waiting for the pilot to join them.

They were shocked when Fornell and Gibbs stood right next to them, but Jack put himself together and asked Gibbs coldly

"Can I help you?" he knew exactly who these gentlemen were, but he played stupid.

Gibbs showed him his badge and said with a steely tone "Agent Gibbs and Agent Fornell. You know exactly who we are. Please walk with us. There's no need to resist"

"You are disturbing our night officer Gibbs and violating our civil rights. I will see what our lawyer has to say about that" Jack said coldly one more time

"It's Agent Gibbs and I hope you have a good lawyer cause you'll need him" Gibbs said firmly

 **In the Navy yard** …

"Where are they?" Fornell said nervously "Where do you keep them?"

"Who are you talking about?" Jack grinned

"You know exactly who am I talking about you bastard" Fornell said nervously

"If you hurt any of them you are a dead man. These men are Federal agent and you are gonna be in big trouble for kidnapping them let alone killing one of them" Gibbs said sternly

"Do you have evidence, OFFICER?" Jack said aggressively "I don't think so. And I will not add a word till my lawyer gets here"

"It's Agent Gibbs, bastard. And you'll pay for what you did I promise you" Gibbs said coldly and left the room

 **NCIS**

"What are we gonna do now Jethro?" Fornell huffed

"Now we look into their past to find any law violation, so that we can keep them longer till we figure out what's next" Gibbs said

"On it boss" Tony said

Suddenly Fornell's phone started ringing. The number was unfamiliar to him

"Fornell" he answered briefly

"he…Tob….we….jer…." the voice was unclear

"Come again? You are breaking up" Foenell said

"IT's ME Tobias. Diane. We escaped. Jerry is hurt and needs medical attention. We have the laptop. Stop the deal." She wanted to give him all the information but he couldn't process all of them at once. He was in shock

"Oh my God Diane. It's you. Are you okay?"

All of the agents were on their feet next to Fornell in a second shock showing on their faces

"Okay darling I will meet you there. And we'll send an ambulance for Jerry" he ended the call. Looking at the questioning eyes and shocked faces he explained quickly

"It's Diane, Jethro…..I don't know what happened or how but somehow they escaped" Fornell was thrilled

"What about Agent McGee?" Jessica said quickly

"Diane didn't mention anything about him. But I'm sure she didn't because he's fine" Fornell said

They all raced towards the elevator

 **NCIS**

The location Diane gave him was about half an hour from the woods where they were kept captive. She called him the minute she found a signal

The NCIS and FBI agents and an ambulance were there at no time.

The meeting was so indescribable between Diane and Fornell. She started crying the minute she laid an eye on him.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked Diane when he noticed that McGee wasn't with them

Wiping tears from her eyes she said "Agent McGee didn't come with us"

"What?! Why?! Where's he?" Gibbs was surprised

"He went back to the cabin to help Addison" Diane said

"What? he went back to help his kidnapper?!" Fornell asked in a great surprise

"That's right" she said

Diane told them everything that happened from A to Z while the paramedics were loading Jerry in the ambulance.

"He's so damn stubborn" Gibbs huffed

"And so damn brave" Fornell said

"I know" Gibbs said

"And Jethro..." Diane called him " McGee gave me this laptop and asked me to give it to you. he said all their plans and names must be in there" she handed Gibbs the laptop"

"My God that's great. now we have evidence against them attaboy Tim " Tony was so thrilled

They got ready to go to their rescue mission but before they go...

"Thank you Mr. Roberts" they all shook the hand of the man who helped Diane and Jerry

"I wish there was more that I could do. I gave Agent McGee my cell phone" he said that and wrote down the number for them "Hope you find him in time"

"We hope so too son"Gibbs patted his shoulder and went away

 **NCIS**

McGee went back to the cabin as fast as his exhausted body allowed him. He got closer to the cabin, cautiously and ready with the gun in his hand.

Fortunately Jonathan wasn't back yet and Addison was all alone in the cabin and he was still unconscious.

"Corporal Addison…Tom….wake up we have to go now" Tim said gently

Tom's blue eyes fluttered open. At first he was confused and then he was shocked to see Tim in front of him

"Agent McGee what are you doing here? I thought you escaped with your friends. I told you to go" Addison said nervously

"I'm not leaving without you, Tom. Hurry up we have to go now before they get back" Tim said while already putting Addison's arm on his shoulder and helping him to get up

"I'm not going anywhere agent McGee leave me alone. My life is over."

"Is it fair that your family loses two kids in one year Tom? Fight …your life is worth saving. You are a good man you chose to do the right thing before things go from bad to worse" Tim said kindly "Now get up please"

Tom got up slowly with Tim's help "Okay ..okay I'm going with you I hope you are right. I'm not sure what am I any more" Addison said

"Can you walk?" Tim asked Addison who nodded and they started their way towards freedom

 **NCIS**

 **In the dark woods...**

They were walking as fast as they could. McGee's eyes were on the phone all the time checking if there's a signal.

Addison's body was so weak due to the blood loss he was barely able to walk and Tim was doing most of the job for him.

"Where are your friends? " Tom asked to break the silence

Tim told him everything in details

"I can't believe you didn't go with them and came back for me. Helloooooooo I kidnapped you remember?! I shot you in the head. Are you for real?! I'm the bad guy" Addison said nervously

"I know that, but deep down inside you are a good man who made a mistake and we all make mistakes" McGee said calmly

Addison Sighed deeply and added

"Your dad is so proud of you. You are as brilliant as he said and you are much more than that…..you're a wonderful man. I'm so sorry for what I did I was a bastard I wish I were like you. I shamed my family for the second time and Stephanie will never forgive me…." Suddenly his knees buckled

"Whoa Tom. Hold on my friend we are getting closer to the high way." Tim said kindly "Just a few more steps" but Addison couldn't walk more than that.

"Leave me here agent McGee. Please save yourself. I'm just a heavy burden." Addison said

"We never leave a man behind Corporal Addison. That's one of our rules" McGee smiled

"Listen Corporal Addison, help is on the way. So hang in there, okay?!"

Tim quickly searched the area with his eyes. He spotted a ditch that's barely noticeable. He helped Addison to walk till they got there and then asked him to lie in there

"I will walk around to check if I can find a signal to call my friends and let them know where we are. Everything is gonna be fine. I will Tell them how helpful you were. You saved Jerry's life and took a bullet for him. I will do my best to clear your name. I promise I will come back for you. Just don't go anywhere" Tim said kindly

"I couldn't even if I wanted to" Addison smiled

Tim stood up to leave but Addison grabbed his hand

"Agent McGee" Tim turned around to face Addison

"If I don't make it please tell my parents that I'm sorry and tell Stephanie that I never stopped loving her"

"You are gonna tell them yourself" Tim patted Addison's hand gently "I'm sure my team is so close now." He said and left

 **NCIS**

Jonathan was done with his patrol and went back to the cabin. He was shocked when he found the main door open. He drew his gun and walked in carefully. He started checking the rooms and all the rooms were empty. He heard muffled voices in the bathroom and when he walk in he found Hartman tied to the sink.

"Hartman, What happened here? And where's every one?" Jonathan asked in obvious shock

Hartman told him everything

"My God we have to call Jack and Roby" Jonathan said and called Jack's cell phone and then cursed his luck when he remembered that there's no cell phone coverage in this area.

"We have to go after them ourselves. Let's go now Hartman. We are dead men if we don't find them" Jonathan said and left with no delay with A very angry giant named Hartman.

 **NCIS**

The concerned teams headed for the forest with no delay

"I don't believe it. I underestimated McGee. He saved them Gibbs. He saved the day and went back to help his kidnapper" Fornell said

"That's my boy, Tobias. He's the most selfless person I've ever known. Hope we can get to him in time." Gibbs said proudly

Ziva, Tony and Jessica were more than ready for the rescue. Fear was radiating off Jessica. The last meeting with Tim didn't go well and she told him that she's moving with Fred to New York City. She doesn't want that to be the last thing that's been said between them.

They reached the cabin in no time and searched the cabin following the protocol but the cabin was empty.

"Diane told us that they left a man tied up in the bathroom. And since there's no one in the bathroom that means that someone else freed him and they must be after our guys now." Gibbs said worriedly

"Okay let's use our satellite phone to call the number that James gave to McGee" Ziva said

"No. don't do that. If he's hiding from his kidnappers they may hear the phone ringing. Just ask Abby to trace the number." Gibbs said firmly

 **NCIS**

McGee was walking alone in the darkness the only sounds that he was hearing were the sounds of branches breaking under his shoes.

He wandered in the woods trying to find a signal. He kept checking the phone every minute till finally he found a signal

"YES" he said excitedly, his fingers went for the screen to dial 911 but in an instant a bullet hit the tree next to him, just missing his head.

"Oh my God" the shock made him dropped the phone and he started to run…

He drew the gun and fired back at them…

He ran in a zigzag pattern ,lowering his head

No no no that's not happening. He was a second away from calling for help.

He hid behind a tree, aimed and fired. He heard a scream but didn't stop to see the result he just started running away one more time.

 **He won't give up he's not ready to die yet…**

So he kept running...

As fast as he could. Bullets were flying around him. He was expecting a bullet to hit him in the back any minute but he just kept running

"Addison is waiting for me. I won't let him down"

Running was so hard with his exhausted body, his injuries and tree branches hitting his face and scratching his neck and his arms but he kept running.

He really considered giving up and letting go. he can't do that anymore. He's head is spinning and his body is betraying him

So that's it! This is how he dies! What about his friends and his family? What about Addison who is waiting for his help in the woods? What about...her…. Jessica

He felt excruciating pain exploding in his right side. He's been shot. The pain was so bad and the shock made him stumble but he just kept running.

 **He won't give up. He's not ready to die yet.**

He wasn't sure how long is he going to hold on with that amount of blood seeping from his wound but he had no choice but to run.

Dizzy...

Cold...

NO no no i promised the man that i'll be back for him and that i will clear his name

Suddenly he felt the ground disappears under his feet and he fell down a steep cliff.

He tumbled for what felt like forever, hitting trees and branches along the way. He felt helpless and out of control.

Halfway down the cliff, the trees gave way and he was left falling through the air. Before he knew it he was hurtling over grass and rocks till he finally reached the bottom. His head hit a sharp rock and everything went black.

 **Thank you for reading please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear friends hope you like this i should have posted this chapter earlier but i was so busy, however i'm not going to apologize it's a sign of weakness LOL.**

 **i i love you :))**

 **Chapter Ten:-**

The NCIS and FBI teams along with Metro Police divided into groups of threes to search the big the forest. Ambulances and paramedics were ready to help whenever they are needed.

They started their work instantly and spread out in the forest…

Suddenly they heard sounds of a gunfight.

The sounds were distant but they were echoing in the whole forest so they couldn't tell exactly where the sounds came from.

With their hearts in their throats, the searching teams doubled their effort to find their missing teammate, using large flashlights to light up the darkness of the forest.

They started calling Tim's name loudly

Once Hartman heard the sounds of police sirens and the voices of Tim's mates he knew that Tim is not alone anymore and that it's time to disappear.

Hartman didn't know where Jack and Roby were, so he as they agreed before, he decided to follow plan B. They've prepared a distant hidden cave to be their shelter in case something went wrong.

And they equipped it with blankets, canned food, and fresh water that can last for two week. He was very pissed at Tim for ruining everything. That geek hurt his pride. If only he could lay a hand on him.

Now where are Jack and Roby? May be they saw the Federal agents in the woods and they are hiding somewhere.

If they come back, they will join him in the cave and if not, that means he's on his own and he must improvise.

 **NCIS**

 **In the Navy yard…..**

Half an hour ago...

Tony called Abby and told her what happened and gave her the number of the cell phone that was with McGee and asked her to keep trying to trace it. Abby did as she was asked. They have to find her best friend. She won't let him down. "Don't worry Timmy we are gonna find you"

Now...

While Abby was lost in her thoughts the computer started beeping announcing that a signal was found.

She called Gibbs immediately

 _"Gibbs it's me"_

Gibbs and his searching team followed the directions Abby gave him but when they got there they just found the cell phone on the ground.

They started to spread out in the area but all they found was Jonathan's body and Tim was no where to be found.

 **NCIS**

Tim's eyes fluttered open. It was too dark. His whole body was on fire. His ribs, his side, his whole body, but what hurt him the most was his head.

He tried to have a deep breathe to calm the throbbing pain in his head, but his chest hurt like hell, his ribs must be broken. He laid down panting.

Suddenly he remembered Addison and struggled to sit down and when he did, he started evaluating his injuries.

Where did all that blood come from? Yeah right it's the gunshot wound.

He heard distant voices calling his name. Is it his imagination or his friends are really here?

Either ways he needs to go up the hill. They won't find him unless he does.

He stood up and tried to walk but couldn't and he fell to the ground he was very dizzy.

He decided that with his injuries it's impossible for him to climb up the hill, so all he needs to do is to get out from under that ledge so that they can see him.

He dragged himself and tried to stand up one more time.

He could barely walk and he used the rocks for support leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"I'm here" he was surprised when he heard his own voice. It was weak and barely audible.

He started the journey of agony. His legs were shaking. He gritted his teeth in pain and took short shallow breathes which were painful too.

"That hurts" he whispered.

In the horizon three figures were coming closer with flash lights in their hands he couldn't really see their faces but he knew who they were.

"Guys, I'm here" that was meant to come out loud but it didn't. He walked towards them trying to raise his hand to draw their attention but he couldn't suddenly his head started spinning and his knees buckled.

 **NCIS**

Tony, Ziva and Jessica were searching that part of the forest. They came down the hill to search for their missing teammate.

Suddenly Ziva pointed at a stumbling figure and said

"Guys look. It's McGee"

Following her finger they all saw the stumbling figure of Timothy McGee right in front of their eyes.

"McGee"

"Probie"

"Tim"

They all yelled at the same time and ran towards him. Jessica was the fastest. She ran faster when she saw his knees buckle. She got to him in time and took him in her arms before he hit the ground.

"Tony, help me" She called Tony who was already by her side before she finished her sentence

Ziva was on the phone with Gibbs giving him the news, asking him to send paramedics and gave him the directions.

Tony and Jessica both eased Tim to the ground gently.

Jessica's hand was under Tim's head. She was horrified when she felt the sticky liquid on her hand.

"Tony" She showed her shaky hand to him and he cursed under his breath especially when he checked Tim's body and found that he was shot in his side and his friend's blood covered his hands too.

"Hey Tim. Did you fall off the cliff?" He asked his friend kindly

McGee was semi-conscious. He nodded weakly and when he heard Jessica's gasp he said

"I'm… fine guys ….don't worry ….about me but …..Corporal Addison needs our help… They shot him" he said while trying to stand up

Jessica's hands were on Tim's chest pushing him down gently

"Tim. You've been shot too and you need medical attention please lay down" She said gently with shaky voice. If only she can stop the squeeze she felt in her heart.

"I promised….. him I'll be back ….and I will keep… my promise" he gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to get up one more time.

"Listen buddy, you need to rest. Jessica is right. I understand you promised Corporal Addison, but you need to wait for the paramedics to help you first and then you can take us to where you left Addison. What do you think?" Tony said while applying pressure on the gunshot wound in his brother's side with shaky hands.

Tim nodded in agreement and finally shut his tired eyes

"No Tim. You are not allowed to fall asleep now. I know you are very tired but I want you to open your eyes and tell me what happened with you. "Jessica said gently with tears in her eyes

Tim opened his eyes and said "I'm…..very tired" he was panting and a sheen of sweat covering his forehead and his upper lip.

"I know but would you do that for me "She whispered and squeezed his hand gently

Ziva came back with the paramedics who took over and asked Tony and Jessica to step aside.

"How's he?" Gibbs asked Tony with his heart in his throat.

"Broken ribs, concussion and a gunshot wound. He fell off that cliff boss he could be suffering internal injuries" Tony was obviously very upset.

"My God. Don't worry, Tony. He's a strong kid. Addison? Where's he?" Gibbs asked

"Tim left him in a safe place. He won't go to the hospital before he makes sure Addison is safe too" Tony answered

The paramedics loaded Tim on the gurney and where taking him to the ambulance when Tim held Gibbs' hand

"Boss, Addison is hurt….. I promised him .. will… help….. not going... before I do" Tim's voice was so weak but he said firmly

Gibbs cupped his cheek and said gently "I'm glad we found you Tim. You need to go to the hospital now and don't worry about Addison searching teams are searching the woods just give us directions and we won't leave before we find him"

McGee relaxed when Gibbs said that. He gingerly gave Gibbs directions to where he left Addison and finally gave up and closed his eyes.

They followed the gurney till they got to the ambulance

Jessica looked at them with pleading eyes "Is it okay if I go with him?" they all nodded in agreement

 **NCIS**

In the ambulance Tim's body was limp. The paramedic hooked Tim's arm to an IV and was taking his blood pressure and mentioned something about the blood pressure being very low.

She buried her face in his hands. She doesn't want to see him like that. She doesn't want to lose him.

Her heart was skipping a beat. In the bright lights of the ambulance he was looking much worse than he did in the dark woods. Cuts and bruises were covering his body and dried blood was covering the back of his head. His blond hair turned red. His clothes were blood soaked.

It's painful to see him so broken. That much she loves him!

"Arrhythmia and blood pressure is dropping" the paramedic yelled in the radio

"Is that very bad?" Jessica asked with a shaky voice. the paramedic opened his mouth to answer but when his eyes met her tearful eyes he just nodded sympathetically.

"Tim i love you...i love you Tim. please don't leave me" she sobbed

Ten minutes later the ambulance and the team's van were parking at Bethesda Hospital's parking and racing Tim to the ER.

Jessica ran after the gurney till it disappeared into the trauma room.

Suddenly flood of memories hit her like a train.

Her break up with Fred….

Meeting with Tim and his co-workers in the Navy yard…..

Their romantic relationship …

The case of Frank Miller...

Her undercover mission….

She remembers everything now…

She felt pain inside her head, her legs started shaking and she couldn't stand up anymore so she sat down heavily on the chair.

She held her hand between her hands. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Fornell approached her

"Are you okay Jessica?" Ziva asked her

Jessica looked at her with tearful eyes and a puzzled expression on her face. She didn't answer the question she just stood up and said

"I remember"

And she took off. Tony moved to go after her but Gibbs' hand on his shoulder stopped him

"She needs to be alone"

 **NCIS**

Gibbs, Fornell, Tony and Ziva were in the waiting room when Ducky, Abby and Jimmy joined them.

Fornell's phone started rining. The caller was one of his men. they talked for a few minutes then ended the call

"They found Addison and he is in surgery. He lost a lot of blood but he'll be fine"

They spent the next five hours pacing, talking and dozing off. Waiting was so hard especially when a loved one's life is on the line. They were worried about Jessica too who turned off her phone, but they figured she needed some time by herself.

They finally heard the words they wanted to hear the most and they feared the most

 _"Family of Timothy McGee?"_

 **Thank you for reading please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear friends, thank you so much for your patience. i have a request, last time I checked i found Nineteen reviews. can i see Thirty reviews next time? please :) alright Twenty Nine is not bad too. LOL. Thank you DS2010 for your kind review.**

 **Love you guys. i really hope you like this chapter**

 **Chapter Eleven: -**

They all gathered around the newcomer and nodded

"Yes, we are Agent McGee's family sir" Gibbs said politely

"Well, my name is doctor Danny Johns. I'm the one who operated on Agent McGee"

They held their breath waiting for the surgeon to give them the news

The surgeon himself took a deep breath, trying to arrange his thoughts to figure out how to give them the news. He opened his mouth to speak but before he does, a voice came from behind his back.

"Is it that bad? Critical? Survived? Died?...did he die? Just speak, please"

The doctor turned around to face a very pale Jessica who was shaking like a leaf in the cold wind

He approached her, grabbed her arm and led her to a chair

"Before I say anything, Miss, you need to sit down"

She wanted to snatch her arm from his grip, but she really didn't have the power to do that. She just let herself be led to the chair and she sat down

Tony was by her side in an instant holding her hand and waiting for the news

"I don't want to be a pain but by any chance, is any of you his dad?" he said looking at Gibbs and Ducky

"No. But I'm his boss Special agent Gibbs and this is Timothy's physician Dr. Mallard and theses are his co-workers. We are contacting his family soon" Gibbs said with a calm tone but the concern was very obvious in his eyes

The surgeon was a little disappointed. He huffed and said

"Okay then. I know you all are holding your breath so I'll just give you the news. Agent McGee….well…he came with a gunshot wound and I was told he fell off a hill. He lost a lot of blood before he comes here and his body was very exhausted and….well…." he took a look at Jessica's pale face and whispered

"There were some complications during the surgery. He went into hypovolemic shock and his heart stopped for a few seconds…." The gasps filled the air so he added quickly

"But we revived him successfully" he paused to take a deep breath

"So he's Okay now?" Abby asked and waited for the answer with bated breath

"There's more…" the Surgeon said

"The gunshot wound along with the fall his body sustained made some internal damage, which was successfully repaired, three broken ribs were repaired and some very bad bruises that will take a while to heal.

He is also suffering from a severe concussion and the gunshot wound in his head is severely infected" He took another deep breath and added

"I understand at some point he woke up and talked to you. I don't know how he managed to do that. His body is very exhausted. "

"Is he going to be alright, Doctor?" Ducky said with obvious concern

The surgeon sighed and said

"We have a problem, Dr. Mallard, that's why I needed to speak to a family member"

One more time everybody in the room held their breath and Jessica just got paler

"Agent McGee is suffering from intracerebral bleeding"

"Good Lord" Ducky said "You have to put him in a coma"

"Is he in a coma?" Jessica said in disbelief

"Medically induced one" Dr. Johns said quickly

"Why? I don't understand" She said

"He lost a lot of blood and went into hypovolemic shock as I told you. The CTA scan showed us that he's suffering from intracerebral bleeding that needs another surgery to be repaired. Under any circumstances we can't take the risk to operate on him one more time. So we had to put him in a coma to control the brain swelling and at the same time to give his body a painless healing. "

"The problem is the infection now" Ducky was clearly upset

The surgeon looked at the questioning looks in the eyes of the others and said

"Yes, Dr. Mallard that's the problem. The drugs we use to induce the coma lower the body immunity and since Agent McGee is already suffering from a severe infection, the coma drugs won't be helpful."

"What's the alternative?" Tony asked rubbing his face

"There's no alternative. We just need the consent of his parents. We have already started the process but we still need their signature" The surgeon said gently

"For how long?" This time it was Gibbs' turn to ask

"It depends on how his healing is progressing. "

"Is he gonna be fine? Please tell me he's gonna be fine" Jessica asked and the surgeon shook his head

"I can't say that. I'm sorry. He's still in a critical condition. His body is very weak and the infection is not helping. The worst of all is that there's no sign that he's fighting"

"Can we see him?" Ziva asked gently

"Yes, you can but…"

Jessica didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She put her hand on her chest to calm her heart down

" **Be still my heart** " she asked her heart but her heart wouldn't listen, it kept beating so fast

That's just so much. She can't take it anymore all in one day. She finally lost the battle to stay conscious and fell to the ground.

 **NCIS**

The news was shocking to Tim's family. Gibbs didn't give Tim's father all the information over the phone he thought it's better to tell him the details in person.

Admiral McGee lost it when he heard that his only son is in critical condition in the hospital but he didn't know what happened exactly.

They took the first flight to DC and raced to the hospital. Tim's parents and Sarah were terrified when they got there

Gibbs, Fornell and Ducky were waiting for them to give them the bad news; While Tony and Ziva were with Jessica, Abby and Jimmy in the ICU with Tim.

 **NCIS**

Jessica's wide eyes fluttered open. "Thank God" she thought "it's just a dream and now I'm awake"

Tim is safe and he's in bed next to her. At least that's what she thought

"Tim" she whispered and felt a hand holding hers

She opened her eyes slowly and when she saw the sad faces of Tony and Ziva she knew it wasn't a dream, but she didn't have the energy to react. Her eyes welled with tears

"It's not a dream then" Tony shook his head still holding her hand

"How long have I been out?" she asked

"A little more than three hours" he said

"Take me to see him" She said weakly

"Jessica you need to rest" Ziva said gently

"Take me to see him, please"

 **NCIS**

"What happened to my son agent Gibbs?"

"Thomas Addison." Gibbs said briefly

"Yes, he was one of my men and his deceased brother was a very brave man who worked with me too" Admiral McGee said

Gibbs told him the shocking details and Admiral McGee was listening in disbelief

"Revenge?! Michael was like a son to me agent Gibbs. He was my man. I would never do anything to hurt one of my men. He volunteered to do the mission and what happened to him was out of my hand."

"I know Admiral. Nobody is blaming you for what happened. It's not your fault"

"Yes Agent Gibbs but it's the same end result. My son is in critical condition because of me"

"Your son is a hero Admiral McGee" Fornell interrupted the conversation "He saved three lives.

He save the life of a fellow FBI agent, the life of my wife and for that I'm very thankful, and the life of Thomas Addison himself. He risked his own life to save the life of the man who kidnapped him."

"That was Irrational and totally foolish" Sarah said nervously through her tears

"He did what he believed was right, Miss McGee" Fornell answered gently

Tim's mother was crying silently

"Can I see my son now agent Gibbs?" the mother said in a hoarse voice

"Yes ma'am you can. But I have to warn you. It doesn't look good. I'm sorry" Gibbs said gently

 **NCIS**

It was the first time she sees Tim after regaining her memory. She hated how he looked

"Be still my heart" one more time she asked her heart which was hammering in her chest, but one more time her heart disobeyed her.

"Oh my God" she said with a shaky voice

That handsome peaceful face was so pale, the beautiful eyes were closed, the gentle smile was absent, the warm skin was so cold, and the body that once was full of life is now so still.

His body was hooked to several machines and the constant beeping from the heart monitor was heartbreaking. His body was covered with bruises and cuts

All she wanted now is to be at home with him sleeping in his arms and feeling the warmth of his body.

She touched his cheek gently and said

"I'm here Timmy and I'm not going anywhere till you get better. I remember everything now. I'm so sorry I gave you a hard time. Please get well soon. Life is so dull so empty without you. I'm here, We all are here for you. Fight Tim fight for us. I love you so much I will never leave you"

 **NCIS**

Sheila McGee walked into her boy's room to find a beautiful young girl sitting next to his bed, holding his hand and crying silently.

"I'm sorry I know I stayed longer than I should but could you please give me five more minutes with him " Jessica asked Sheila gently thinking she's a worker in the hospital.

Sheila patted Jessica's shoulder gently and said

"I'm not here to kick you out. I'm here to check on my son" Sheila said sadly

Jessica covered her mouth with her hand "Oh my God. Mrs. McGee?! Come on in"

The sad mother got closer reluctantly to the bed where her son lays and she let out a bitter sob when she saw her son like that.

Jessica kindly hugged her and whispered "everything is gonna be fine. He's gonna be alright"

Jessica looked at the door when she felt the presence of somebody. A very upset Sarah was standing there with Admiral McGee.

"Sarah" Jessica said with a tearful smile

"You remember me?" Sarah said in disbelief

"I remember everything now" they hugged and cried

 **NCIS**

Addison opened his eyes and he was shocked when he saw the face of Admiral McGee right in front of his face

"Admiral McGee! I….I…..don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything Addison. I just came to check on you. How are you doing son"

Addison lowered his eyes and said "I'm …. I'm sorry for the way things turned out. I was a jerk. Agent McGee was so generous and he saved my life."

"Just focus on your healing. Your parents need you son"

"Where's agent McGee? Why didn't he come to see me? I owe him more than just an apology"

Admiral McGee's eyes welled with tears

"Tim is in…..coma"

"What?!"

Addison Sat up right in his bed and groaned in pain. The news gave him a jolt.

"What do you mean he's in coma? What happened?" he gritted his teeth in pain. His wound was so painful.

Admiral McGee told what happened since McGee left Addison till the moment he was admitted to the hospital.

Addison lowered his gaze. He couldn't look Admiral McGee in the eye after hearing what happened. He felt shameful. He opened his mouth many times to say something…anything but he couldn't find the right words.

Admiral McGee patted his shoulder

"Take it easy son. I know you tried to do the right thing in the end"

"He's a good man, sir. I hope he gets well soon" Addison said without making eye contact with the Admiral.

"Me too, son. Me too"

 **NCIS**

 **Twelve hours later**

Jessica was slumped over Tim's bed and his mother was dozing off on another chair when all the machines started beeping so loudly making them jump out of their chairs.

In a few seconds the room was filled with medical personnel and they were kicked outside the room immediately.

The last thing they heard before they get out was

"Prepare the crash cart. We are losing him"

And those words were enough to make their blood run cold.

 **Thank you for reading, would you please review :)))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear readers thank you for your kind reviews. athea781, DS2010, Velcrogg and None. but dear "none" i haven't mentioned anything about Tim losing his memory, my friend**

 **Dear friends i have some bad news. i'm flying tomorrow to visit my parents in another country. i promise i will try my best to post another chapter as soon as i can.**

 **I didn't have the time to review this chapter before i post it. i was so busy packing my bags.**

 **hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what do you think?**

 **Love you**

 **Chapter Twelve:-**

Tony and Gibbs walked towards Tim's room with cups of coffee in their hands

The minute they laid an eye on the terrified faces of Jessica and Sheila, they dropped the coffee cups and ran towards them

"What is it?" Gibbs asked without delay

He didn't need to listen to the answer. It was very obvious that something is very wrong with Tim and that the medical staff is trying to help.

"Don't worry Mrs. McGee, Tim is gonna be fine" he really wanted to believe what he was saying but the truth is he was terrified himself.

 **NCIS**

Half an hour later a very angry looking Gibbs walked into Addison's room.

Addison was sitting on his bed and was alarmed seeing how angry Gibbs was

"What can I do for you Agent Gibbs?"

"The fourth member of the gang" Gibbs said briefly

"You said you already caught Roby and Jack. Then you are asking either about Jonathan or…."

"Jonathan is dead."

"Hartman then is the man you are asking about"

"Hartman is the guy who shot my agent and I want him. Why couldn't we find anything about him on Jack's laptop?"

"Cause he works alone unlike Jonathan who was Jack's man. Hartman is a heartless man, Agent Gibbs"

"I want him. What was your plan B? "Gibbs asked firmly

"There's a cave in the woods….." Addison told Gibbs everything about the cave and its exact location.

Gibbs thanked Addison and walked out of the room. Addison picked up his cell phone and dialed a number and waited patiently

"Hartman, it's me."

"Addison where are you and where's Jack and Roby?"

"I'm at the hospital. And Jack and Roby were arrested yesterday."

"What?!"

"Listen, Hartman we don't have time for this. NCIS agents headed your way and you need to get out now"

"What? How did they know about the cave?"

"I had to tell them my friend, sorry. Now leave we can decide later what to do and how to collect our money."

"What about this damn agent? Where's he?"

"You mean Agent McGee?"

"YES, I want rip his head off. He knocked me out and now one does that to Hartman. I'm pretty sure I shot him. He must be in Bethesda that's where they take the Navy Employees. I'm hiding now but I can send one of my men to finish him. That Bastard hurt my pride and thinks he can win"

Addison chuckled and said

"Don't worry about Agent McGee. He died a few minutes ago. Now let's focus on our plan"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Hartman. Do you want me to send you some photos? You can read the newspapers tomorrow. The most important thing now is that I finally got rid of him. Mission accomplished and now we can focus on our second plan. Now go "Addison said firmly

"I'll talk to you later Addison"

 **NCIS**

Gibbs gathered Tony and Ziva with Fornell and two of his men and told them what he learnt from Addison and told them that he already contacted their men who are stationed in the woods.

"Listen I know what happened to McGee shook us badly. I know you don't feel ready to work but I want to catch the SOB who shot my man. Staying here won't help anyone."

"Jessica won't join us" Fornell said

"That's understandable. She needs sometime. We have to go now. Once I lay my hand on him he'll wish he was never born cause I will skin him alive. He's responsible for what happened to my man" Gibbs' face twisted in rage.

 **NCIS**

Hartman left in a rush. Addison did well when he gave him heads up. He needs to disappear somewhere so he can plan his next step.

Leaving his shelter cautiously he heard a voice from behind him saying

"Going somewhere, Hartman?" turning around slowly his eyes made contact with the steely gaze of Agent Gibbs. He made a move to touch his jacket where he hid his gun and he heard Pistol cocking sound and another voice saying

"Don't you dare"

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" he was very calm

"If you don't take him now Tony, I will rip him apart" Ziva tried to stay calm but there was rage in her voice

"YOU rip Me apart? Did you look at your size, woman?" contempt was very obvious in his tone

"Oh boy Here we go" Tony said sarcastically

Ziva looked calmly at Tony and said "Take him now, Tony"

But before Tony gets the chance to react, Ziva turned around and kicked him in the face throwing him in the air.

"You Bi***" Hartman yelled in pain "Did you see what she did? I will press charges"

"I didn't see anything. Did you see anything Gibbs? "Tony grinned

"No I didn't. I was busy checking the ARMORY you keep over there" Gibbs raised an eye brow

"I promise you you'll spend a very long time in prison for what you did" Gibbs said cruelly

"I did nothing. I have nothing to do with these weapons. They are not mine" he said, a smug look on his face "I bet you don't have evidence against me" his grin widened

"But I do" Gibbs with a bigger grin

"Your resume is impressive Hartman. Kidnapping Two Federal agent and a civilian, torturing a Federal Agent and Shooting the other" Tony said sternly

"So that's what you do?! You just accuse people without evidences?!" Harman crossed his arms

"As I told you Hartman we have a witness." Gibbs said with a mysterious look on his face that made Hartman worried. He put the face mask on his face all the time. He's very sure Diane and Jerry never saw his face and since McGee is already dead then who is the witness could it be….?

"Yes it's him. It's Addison"

"WHAT? It can't be…..there's no way… you are lying…he wouldn't" he balled his fists nervously

"I see" Hartman finally said

"You know how to get a mouse out of the house? You use bait and that's what we did" Gibbs said with great relief

 **Flashback**

 **"What can I do for you Agent Gibbs?"**

 **"The fourth member of the gang" Gibbs said briefly**

 **"You said you already caught Roby and Jack. Then you are asking either about Jonathan or…."**

 **"Jonathan is dead."**

 **"Hartman then is the man you are asking about"**

 **"Hartman is the guy who shot my agent and I want him. Why couldn't we find anything about him on Jack's laptop?"**

 **"Cause he works alone unlike Jonathan who was Jack's man. Hartman is a heartless man, Agent Gibbs"**

 **"I want him. What was your plan B? "Gibbs asked firmly**

 **"There's a cave in the woods….." Addison told Gibbs everything about the cave and its exact location.**

" **Listen agent Gibbs. Hartman is not easy he was a mercenary he's very well trained and he has a stash of weapons hidden in the cave and who knows may be he used someone to help him. We can drag him out of his shelter. I can do that. He left the cabin for his patrol long before my fight with Jack and when he got back Agent McGee knocked the hell out of him and he never knew what happened. "**

" **Okay Addison. Do it. I'll ask my men to get ready"**

 **Gibbs moved towards the door to leave**

" **And Agent Gibbs" Addison called him and Gibbs turned around to face him**

 **Addison took a deep breath and said "I'll testify against them. All of them"**

 **he patted Addison's good shoulder and left the room.**

 **End of Flashback**

"That Bastard Addison he betrayed us" Hartman bit his lower lip

"He chose to do the right thing, Hartman" Gibbs said

"Tony, take him away"

 **NCIS**

Addison left his room heading for the ICU wing where Timothy lays in one of the rooms.

In the ICU waiting room Abby, Jimmy, Ducky, Sarah and Admiral McGee were waiting for news.

"Good morning "he whispered

"Addison come on in son" Admiral McGee said kindly

"What? Addison? What the hell are you doing here?" Sarah yelled at him

"I'm here to check on Agent McGee. If my presence bother's you I will leave immediately" he said calmly

Admiral McGee stood up and led Addison outside the room

"Excuse her son. We are all terrified. Tim's heart stopped ninety minutes ago and we almost lost him. Thank God they restarted his heart successfully but he's still in critical condition. I'll take you to see him"

They walked down the hall till they reached Tim's room. He stopped short in shock when he saw Tim hooked up to all those machines.

Jessica was asleep on a chair next to the bed holding Tim's hand and his mom was getting ready to leave

"I'm going to take a shower and I'll come back" Sheila was obviously very exhausted and emotionally drained

"Have some rest honey. You need to rest"

"It's not an option" she cried silently "Not while my Tim's life is on the line. He doesn't deserve that. He's a good kid"

"No ma'am he doesn't. He's a good man. I owe him my life "Addison said

"Thank you, young man" Sheila said "Get well soon" she said and left

"I'm sorry Admiral for what happened to agent McGee. I hope he gets well soon" he said and walked away heavily dragging his feet.

 **Thank you for reading please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear friends, it looks like nobody really missed me :( no comments but from sweet DS2010, thank you my friend.**

 **Anyway i couldn't stay away hehehehehehehe**

 **i didn't want to let you down so i decided to find the time to write this chapter. hope it meets with your approval.**

 **Love you guys**

 **Chapter Thirteen:-**

Gibbs and Fornell walked into Addison's hospital room smiling

"So did you get him?" Addison was thrilled

"Yes we did, son, and with your testimony he's gonna be behind bars for a very long time" Gibbs said firmly

"I will testify agent Gibbs, there's no doubt I really wish there is more I could do to help. How's agent McGee doing?"

"Nothing new" Fornell sighed

Addison sighed too and said

"Agent Gibbs, I'm sorry but I had to tell Hartman that Agent McGee died cause he was very angry at him for ruining everything and he wanted to send someone to finish him at the hospital. Just telling you that cause under any circumstances Hartman must not know that Agent McGee is not dead"

"You did well son. I really hope McGee survives this" Gibbs huffed

"He will agent Gibbs. He will" Addison said firmly

 **NCIS**

The life supporting machines sounds filled the air in Tim's room

It was the fourth day and Jessica never left Tim for a second even to go to work.

She spent these four days talking to him and telling him about her life before she meets him and about her work. She was so frustrated that he's not talking back. She buried her face in her hands.

Tim's Doctor walked into the room greeted her and smiled

"How are you doing Jessica?"

"I'm fine thanks Edward. How's He doing? Please give me good news" she was pleading

"I sure do have good news for you. That's why I'm here. Timothy's last test results were very promising. The infection is receding. His body is fighting. The good news is, I'm here to take his parents' consent to operate on him. If the procedures are successful we won't need to put him back into coma. Isn't that good news or what?" he smiled

She tried to see the bright side but she couldn't help asking

"Is he gonna be fine? Is it an easy surgery?" she took a deep breath

He shook his head and said "It's not an easy surgery but we have done it a thousand times so don't worry. Now where are his parents?"

 **NCIS**

In the waiting room the whole gang was waiting for news

Tim's family, Jessica, Fornell, Diane, Gibbs' team and of course Abby, Ducky and Jimmy and a few minutes later Jerry joined them. Jerry was still very sick and using a wheel chair but he insisted on joining them.

Two hours later while discussing the case, Tim's Surgeon walked into the room with a big smile on his face.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." The Surgeon said kindly

They all held hands and held their breath waiting for the news

"I won't make it long. I have some good news for you. Agent McGee's surgery went well. It was very successful thank goodness"

he chuckled when Abby jumped at him and gave him a bear hug

"Thank you. Thank you Dr. Danny" she said

Cheering shouts filled the room and they hugged each other

"Is he gonna be okay, Dr.?" Gibbs asked

"We'll have to wait till he wakes up, but in principle he's breathing on his own now and we removed the ventilator so yes I think " he smiled kindly

. Jessica saw Sheila sitting heavily on her chair and crying deeply. She sat next to her and gave her a gentle hug.

"Everything is gonna be fine Sheila"

Admiral McGee took his wife's hand and said

"It's nine pm honey. You need to go home and get some rest" she opened her mouth to object but he interrupted her immediately

"I promise you we'll be here first thing in the morning" he added quickly

"Jessica, are you staying?" Sheila asked pleadingly

"Yes Sheila. I'm staying" Jessica said firmly

"Please call me the minute he wakes up"

"Definitely. I will" Jessica confirmed

 **NCIS**

Jessica stayed next to Tim the whole night holding his hand, watching him closely and hoping he would open his eyes but he didn't.

It was as if he was sleeping deeply.

She started talking to him and urging him to wake up

"Tim, Tim I need you to open your eyes now. The most wonderful prove of love you can ever give me is to Open your eyes right now"

"He's gonna wake up when his body is ready" a kind voice said from behind her she turned around and a Kind looking nurse was looking at them

Jessica nodded and thanked her

She started talking to him one more time

"I'm sorry Timmy if I ever hurt your feelings. I was so cruel the past few days I would never hurt you again." Is his hand squeezing hers or is it her imagination? She looked at him but he was still asleep so she continued her conversation with him.

The conversation was one sided and awkward. She really hoped he talks back, but he was silent

"You are the most wonderful man I've ever met." She imagined that he's answering back "And you are most wonderful woman" and smiled

"I have a confession to make" she said "When we started working together on the previous case, being around you used to make me nervous. I used to feel great physical attraction towards you and that used to make me weak and I don't like to be weak. At first I kept convincing myself that you are arrogant and self important but the more I knew you the more my heart melted with your hot love. It was like someone is grabbing my heart and twisting it but in a very good way." She chuckled

" I didn't want to confess that I have feelings for you, that I was a victim of those wonderful eyes That's why I was so mean and aggressive but the truth is I loved you since day one…"

She heard a weak voice whispering

"Could you be more specific? Day one as in the cafeteria or day one as in the Navy yard?"

The surprise made her jump out of her seat and the shock of seeing Tim awake left her speechless.

"I should have stayed silent to listen to more of that wonderful speech." He said in a hoarse voice

She couldn't speak but her eyes welled with tears and she rushed outside the room to call the nurses

Two nurses rushed into the room after calling the attending physician and they stayed with Tim for thirty minutes and got out of the room smiling

"We'll definitely do more tests but he's gonna be fine" the physician gave Jessica a joyful smile

Her legs never stopped shaking since the minute Tim woke up and spoke with her

She wanted to say something but she couldn't find her voice. Her whole body started shaking and the kind doctor noticed and asked her to sit down and take it easy.

After she calmed down she took a deep breath and walked into the room he was lying still in his bed looking very exhausted with those dark circles under his eyes

"Hey" she whispered

He looked at her and smiled. It was the first time she sees him awake after she regained her memory.

"What you said a few minutes ago…..does it mean you remember?" he whispered weakly but his eyes were filled with hope

She couldn't speak she just nodded and one more time her eyes welled with tears and she couldn't stay away longer. She threw herself in his arms gently and paying attention to his injured ribs.

He hugged her back tightly, closed his eyes and smelled her beautiful scent

"I can't believe it. When did that happened? You really remember me….us" he said happily and the heart monitor started beeping very fast

"Please calm down, Tim" she said with genuine concern. She kissed him on the cheek and said

"I have to go and call everyone. They will kill me if I don't" she chuckled "Your family and friends are worried sick about you and I promised your mom I will call her the minute you wake up"

"I will be waiting for you" he said and closed his eyes

 **Thank you for reading please review**

Thank


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear Friends this is the last chapter. Hope you like it. I will miss you so much.**

 **Take care, love you guys.**

 **Chapter Fourteen:-**

Jessica went back to Tim's room after contacting Gibbs and Sarah.

"Did you find Addison? Is he alright?" Tim asked in concern

"Yes Tim. we found him. He's Okay" she was smiling. She could't hide her emotions.

"How did you...remember? What happened?" he asked weakly but happily

"I know you are tired now. let's talk about that when you get better" she suggested

"Now...i want to know everything now if you don't mind" she smiled

She told him everything in details. How they arrested Jack and Roby and how Addison helped them to arrest Hartman.

She told him that her heart sank in her chest when the found him hurt down the hill. she also told him that she finally admitted that she loves him even before her memory comes back.

Tim sighed "I'm so happy everyone is fine and everything eventually turned out all right." he rest his head on the pillow "I can't believe you remember me finally. that means you are staying right?" he asked hopefully

"Not going anywhere" she shook her head and smiled

"And Fred?" he asked carefully

"There's no place for Fred in my life. i broke up with him" she answered firmly.

 **NCIS**

The concerned group of family and friends raced to the hospital the minute they knew Tim is awake

Tim's attending physician warned them

"He's gonna be fine eventually but he needs time. He's still very sick and exhausted so please don't stay long he needs to rest "

They all nodded in agreement

Tim was resting his head on Jessica's shoulder and they were holding hands when everybody walked in. the sight was heartwarming though Tim looked very tired with those dark circles under his eyes and his pale face but seeing him awake was joyful.

Tony smiled mischievously and said

"We'll come back later probie if you're busy with your girlfriend now"

Thawk

Gibbs immediately smacked the back of his head

"Thanks boss"

Tim chuckled weakly

"It's good to see you guys"

"It's good to see you awake buddy. Life is so boring without you at the office." Tony grinned

Sheila and Sarah were next to Tim's bed in a second and Admiral McGee stayed at the bed footboard trying to hide his emotions

"I'm glad you are alright Timothy. You gave us quite a scare but I'm proud of you son you did a great job"

Tim smiled weakly and said

"Thanks dad"

"Timothy McGee what you did was so stupid and reckless. If you ever scare us like that again I will knock the wind out of you." Sarah angrily

"I've to agree with Sarah Timmy. you scared the hell out of us" Abby said

"On the other hand I'm proud of you brother you what you did was heroic" Sarah added

Tim grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug and said

"I'm sorry i made you worry guys i really didn't mean to. Mom why do I see tears in your eyes I'm fine now"

Sheila wiped her tears quickly and said " I'm fine honey I just thought I was gonna lose you"

He patted her hand and said

"Don't worry mom I'm still here"

"Welcome back McGee. You did a very good job kid. The SECNAV and Director Vance will visit you in a couple of days and you'll receive the Medal of Courage as soon as you get better. I'm proud of you kid. You spared us the negotiating with those terrorists and you saved the life of three people."

"I was just doing my job, boss" Tim blushed as soon s he heard what was said

"Hey McGee you have been hurt and admitted to the hospital in two consecutive cases. Did a rabbit cross your path?" Ziva smiled

"A cat not a rabbit Ziva" Tim chuckled

They all laughed

Diane started telling them what Tim did in the cabin. Excitedly and in details she told them how Tim kicked Hartman's butt, and though he was very tired and hurt how he carried Jerry on his shoulder and saved their lives

"I guess after all those martial art classes were not a waste of time probie" Tony grinned

"I guess so too" Tim blushed "guys I was just doing my job anyone of you would have done exactly the same"

"Not anyone would have saved their kidnappers, agent McGee. Only good men like you do that" They all turned around towards the door where the voice came from and Addison was standing there

"Corporal Addison I'm glad you are fine" Tim gave him a genuine smile

"Thank you for saving my life Agent McGee. You saved my life twice. The first time when you risked your life and came back for me and the second time when you reminded me that I'm a good person. Thank you one more time Agent McGee. I promise I won't let you down and I will be the person I was raised to be"

"I'm sure you're a good person Corporal Addison" Tim said and his eyes fluttered closed

"I'm sorry guys am so tired can't stay awake"

"It's okay son need to rest. We'll be right here when you wake up" Admiral McGee said and patted his kid's head kindly

 **NCIS**

They all left the hospital to go back to work or to get some rest and Jessica stayed with him

She sat on the chair next to his bed all the time holding his hand as if she doesn't want to lose him one more time. He slept most of the time it was hard for him to stay awake more than thirty minutes before he gets back to sleep.

He was sleeping peacefully and she was watching him closely as if she sees him for the first time. It was heartwarming to see him getting better , talking and laughing again.

Tim opened his eyes and looked around

"Hey" she whispered thrilled that he was finally awake "How do you feel?"

"Am I dreaming or are you really here and you remember me?" he croaked

"I'm really here" she whispered in his ear

"Then I'm fine and I've never felt better. Don't leave me"

"I will never leave you" she said firmly

 **NCIS**

The healing road was long and hard but with the support from Jessica, family and friends it was easier.

 **Three weeks later…**

Tim was discharged from the hospital and his co-workers prepared a surprise party for him at his apartment.

He was so grateful for their kindness. They stayed for an hour and before they leave Jessica cleared her throat and said

"I have something to share with all of you about those previous three months"

"You don't have to say anything" McGee said kindly

"I know don't have to say, but I NEED to share this with all of you. I feel I owe you that much." She took in a deep breath and continued

"When Frank kidnapped Timothy I…I was terrified. i knew those heartless people decided to kill him. I thought I have to do anything to help him get out unharmed. I wasn't ready to let him down like I did with Sandra my partner. There was no way I was going to lose Tim.

When I started remembering things but not Tim, I was confused why I don't remember the man that i was in love with. So I consulted Fred and he told me that my subconscious mind is trying to protect itself from something. I was trying to run away from you Tim. I wanted to get away from you to protect you from Me cause somehow I felt what happened to you was my fault."

Tim took her in his arms and said

"What happened to me was not your fault. It is my job. Everything is alright now"

Everybody left and Jessica stayed with Tim

"I will stay with you to take care of you till you get better" Jessica hugged Tim warmly

"I don't want you to stay with me till I get better" he said

"Sorry, what?!" She was shocked

"Will I be pushing my luck if asked you to move in with me? he smiled

She chuckled happily and said one work

"YES"

 **NCIS**

The honoring ceremony were remarkable. Tim received the Medal of Courage.

The SECNAV and Director Vance were so grateful for what Tim did and they thanked him in behalf of the minster.

Fornell shook Tim's hand

"Thank you Agent McGee for saving Diane's life and saving the life of my Agent. You are a fine man and a great Agent"

Jerry was attending the ceremony too and he thanked Tim for risking his life to save him

"I owe you my life Tim. Thank you for what you did"

"You would have done the same Jerry. I'm sure"

 **NCIS**

Tim and Jessica went home together. Jessica was so proud of her man

"so?" He said

"So what?"

"Did you like the honoring ceremony?"

" You deserve the best Tim"

"That's why I have you" he pulled her closer and printed a soft kiss on her lips and she kissed him back passionately

"We must not forget the time of your medicine" she went to the kitchen to bring his pills and he followed her

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his face in her neck and whispered

"You still haven't answered my question yet" he said and she felt every cell in her body responding to his hot kisses

"What question?" she said in a hoarse voice

"the question i asked you in the hospital. you said you loved me since day one. So day one as in the cafeteria or day one as in the Navy Yard" he whispered in her ear. His kisses were hot and filled with passion that melted her

Heart jumping, head spinning, she turned around, gave him his pills with shaking hands and said

"Day one as in the Navy Yard. Falling in love was never in my plans but i was lost when i looked into those beautiful eyes. I love you Timothy McGee"

He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her passionately and whispered

"And I love you Jessica Williams"

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading please review**


End file.
